La novia secreta de Edward Cullen
by Dulce Cullen Whitlock
Summary: Todos Vampiros: Para Edward, la existencia no tenía sentido hasta que encuentra a alguien con quien compartirla, al ángel que le enseña a vivir y sobre todo: conocer el amor. Pero ¿el amor podrá sobrevivir sin importar los prejuicios?, Y Edward... ¿sería capaz de dejar a su familia por Bella? ¿Porqué su familia la odia?
1. Prefacio

**Prefacio:**

Sabes que tu vida empieza en ese momento, en el que, a pesar de tener corazón de hielo, sientes que este late, la sangre corre por tus venas y te sientes vivo, una sensación que a pesar de saber que no es posible, la disfrutas… pero sabes que eres un monstruo que lo único que busca es una luz para seguir por toda su maldita eternidad, pero ¿Cómo quitarle la vida a el ángel que duerme en tu regazo? ¿Tendrías el valor para contar los últimos latidos de su corazón? Pero sabes que tu egoísmo puede llegar a ir demasiado lejos, lo suficiente como para condenar esa pequeña criatura, a ese ángel a un pozo profundo acompañado con una oscuridad imprescindible que te hunde cada segundo de tu eterna condena. Lo peor es saber que ese ángel si tenía un corazón puro, ¿Serías capaz de arrebatárselo? ¿Lo harías por amor? ¿Ó por egoísmo? Pero sabes que es demasiado tarde como para lamentarlo, porque su corazón ya se congeló y lo único que quedan son recuerdos y te gritas en tu mente_ ¿contento? Ya la condenaste a una oscuridad sin fin, tu egoísmo fue más grande que la pureza de esta criatura celestial, ¿CONTENTO? _Te gritas una y otra vez lo mismo hasta que una suave y cálida mano te acaricia la mejilla y sus cálidos labios acarician los tuyos; duros y fríos en un dulce y apasionado beso… Sí, la amas más que tu alma y darías todo por mantener ese amor vivo aunque te cueste tu libertad. Y Por eso sabes que valió la pena estar condenado toda una eternidad… y en ese momento sabes que tu existencia empezó.


	2. Todo por no cerrar la puerta con llave

_Wow en verdad gracias por los comentarios...me siento muy contenta, gracias por todo, el prefacio son de los pensamientos de Edward al conocer a su "novia en secreto"(lo dejé en suspenso aunque se que saben quien es ¬¬'), este capitulo no tiene mucho que ver con el prefacio pero es algo que tendrá complicaciones y traumas psicológicos en Edward... pobre. la historia en sí empieza en el sig. capítulo_

Cap. 1: Todo por no cerrar la puerta con llave.

Edward POV:

Me encontraba acostado en mi sofá escuchando música clásica en volumen bajo, mientras leía un libro hasta que el timbre de mi celular me sacó de mi concentración: Tanya. No era necesario leer el número, solo ella me mandaba un mensaje un día después de estar aquí. Como olvidar el peor susto y la peor semana de mi existencia, y pensar que había sucedido apenas ayer…

FLASHBACK:

Estaba bajando las escaleras, ya que Carlisle nos llamó a todos para hablar, pero mis hermanos ya se encontraban en el sillón cuando bajé.

-¡Hasta que te dignaste a bajar!- gritó Emmett con voz burlona, a lo que yo solo puse los ojos en blanco

- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunté ignorando a el oso (así todos le decimos)

- Las Denali vienen- Dijo Carlisle

- Edward ¿no crees que deberías decirle que si a Tanya? Te ha estado perseguido durante años y tu nomás no tienes novia- Contestó Alice

- Estar con Tanya es una pesadilla- dije

- cierto, Edward, ¿porqué siempre enamoras a las Locas-compulsivas?- Preguntó Emmett

- No sé, Tal vez soy imán para ellas- dijo con sarcasmo

Todos se empezaron a reír y yo también, aunque no lo negaré, estar con Tanya era peor que estar condenado a una eternidad.

No te imagino de la mano con ella, Edward- Contestó Rosalie a penas conteniendo la risa.

Y ni lo hagas, no quiero leer tus pensamientos e imaginarlo- Le dije muy serio a lo que todos soltaron carcajadas. A pesar de que solían enfadarme con mi extraña soltería, eran la mejor familia que alguien pudiera pedir, mis padres y mis hermanos eran lo único que me mantenían vivo, ya que no tenía a alguien por quién luchar o existir.

En ese caso me ducharé, es lo único que me relaja a estas alturas

_-Pobre ti_- Pensó Jasper

Créeme, lo sé- contesté mientras asentía y subía directo a mí habitación. Tomé un pantalón y una camisa de mi cajón y me metí al baño. Estuve un buen rato ahí hasta que escuché la voz de mi padre

-"Bienvenidos"- Contestó con cortesía, como siempre

-"Gracias por recibirnos nuevamente"- respondió Eleazar

-"¡Esme!- Gritó emocionada Carmen, ellas 2 eran muy buenas amigas

-"¡Carmen!- Gritó igual de emocionada, y me imagino que le dio un beso en la mejilla, algo muy particular en los saludos de mi amorosa madre

- "¡Hola chicas!- Gritaron Irina, Kate y … Tanya

- "¡Hola!- Respondieron mis hermanas con el mismo tono, después de besos y abrazos Tanya Preguntó

-¿Dónde está Edward?

Era extraño, siempre me decía Ed. o Eddy, solo me llamaba así cuando estaba enojada o muy seria conmigo_, tal vez así me la quite de encima, _pensé, pero sabía que eso era imposible. Dejé de escuchar la conversación y salí de la ducha, me sequé rápidamente para vestirme… _Qué estúpido se me olvidó la ropa interior, _Pensé, así que envolví una toalla alrededor de mi abdomen que llegaba hasta las rodillas y la sujeté fuertemente para que no se cayera, pero cuando salí del baño vi algo, que de haber sido humano me hubiera dado un infarto. Tanya estaba sentada en mi sofá mirando hacia la ventana hasta que volteó a verme y pensó: _¡Dios que…! _No me preocupé por leer sus pensamientos, estaba en shock, ¿Cómo entró Tanya a mi habitación?

-¿Cccomo entraste a mi cuarto?- tartamudeé. El simple hecho de estar solo con Tanya, desnudo con solo una toalla cubriéndome y la puerta cerrada era de lo más aterrador.

-Estaba aabierta Yyy entré- tartamudeó también , se veía nerviosa, pero todavía no salía del shock, cerré los ojos y suspiré para relajarme pero cuando los abrí se lanzó a mis brazos y me sujetó fuertemente, gracias a dios la toalla no se cayó

-¡Edward, Te extrañé tanto!- Dijo mientras dibujaba pequeñas figuras en mi pecho, algo que me incomodó demasiado. Uff el que estuviera enojada conmigo era demasiado bueno para ser verdad

-Ehhhh yo también pero necesito que salgas para poder cambiarme- Vaya, que gran mentira el que la extrañé. _Por mí quédate así, _pensó. _Es por eso por la cual quiero cambiarme_ pensé.

-Ok, nos vemos abajo- me sonrió coquetamente y me lanzó un beso con la mano mientras cerraba la puerta. Agarré la ropa interior y me metí al baño. Dentro empecé a gritar maldiciones en mi cabeza. _¿¡cómo es posible que me haya sucedido esto! claro todo por imbécil, ¡a ver si se te vuelve a olvidar el cerrar la puerta, idiota! _Sabía que de nada serviría gritarme a mí mismo en mi mente. Lo único que sabía es que si antes estar con Tanya era horrible, ahora sería el infierno, ¡no me dejará en paz! . La semana que estuvieron pasó rápido para todos pero para mí duró más que los 80 años que tengo siendo vampiro, y sí, adiviné, Tanya no se me despegaba del lado, y yo solo fingía sonreír. Emmett se partía de risa y Jasper solo la aguantaba, mientras los fulminaba con la mirada. Me sonó a gloria cuando Eleazar dijo:

-Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad, pero tenemos que regresar a nuestro hogar

_-¡Por fín! _Pensé.

-Regresaremos lo más pronto posible.

_-¡QUÉ! ¿Por qué siempre arruinan mis pocos segundos de gloria? _Pensé nuevamente

Emmett vio mi cambio de facciones y soltó una carcajada, a lo que le dí un codazo en las costillas

-¡hey!...- se quejó pero se partió de risa al verme tan serio. Volteé a ver a Jasper, pero se puso la mano en la boca para aguantar las carcajadas, que esperaría en el momento en el que mi martirio personal cerrara la puerta. _Lo siento hermanito, pero debiste ver tu cara de esperanza cuando Eleazar dijo que se iban y la cara de decepción cuando Carmen dijo que regresarían, créeme era de fotografía, no tenía precio, _Pensó Jasper al borde de la risa.

-Bueno Adiós – contestaron Irina, Kate y mi martirio andante

-Adiós- Dijeron mis hermanas, ellas también aguantaban la risa

-Adiós Eddy- dijo con dulzura la única vampira que quisiera que me odiara en este universo

Adiós Tanya- contesté cortésmente. Se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en ambas mejillas. Juro que mataré a Em. Y Jazz., volteé a ver a Carlisle y vi que una sonrisa jugaba con sus labios, ¡_Genial! (nótese el sarcasmo) hasta mi padre se estaba aguantando la risa! _Pensé. La única seria era mi madre, por lo menos ella no se reía de mi sufrimiento.

La puerta se cerró y todos a esepción de mis padres se partieron de risa con tremendas carcajadas, volteé a ver a los únicos que no se reían y mi mamá solo miraba a mis hermanos con una ceja levantada, mientras Carlisle ya no pudo más y empezó a reírse. Puse los ojos en blanco y grité:

-¡Podrían dejar de reírse!- Estaba realmente molesto, yo sufría y ellos se reían de mi sufrimiento.

-Dime que esta no es mi familia- Le dije a Esme muy serio que con una sonrisa dijo:

-Ya ni siquiera sé

-Enserio Hermano, pobre de ti- dijo Emmett mientras se doblaba de las carcajadas

-¿¡Por qué se ríen! ¡viví un calvario esta semana!- grité enojado, todos respiraban para tranquilizarse

-Lo siento hermano, pero si estuviera en tus zapatos preferiría trabajar con los Vulturis a estar todo el día con Tanya- dijo Alice con una sonrisa

Yo también – respondí seriamente, todos volvieron a soltar carcajadas

-Me voy a duchar- dije ya totalmente enfadado, sabía que no dejarán de molestar

-Que no se te olvide cerrar la puerta hermano- contestó Alice con una sonrisa malévola, todos miraron a Alice con la ceja levantada

-Ed. Y yo nos entendemos ¿verdad?- incitó con una carita de inocencia. ¿cómo lo sabía? Bueno de seguro Tanya se lo dijo. Fui corriendo a mi habitación y cerré la puerta con llave… nunca jamás se me volvería a olvidar.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Miré el mensaje de mi celular y decía:

_Eddie te extraño tanto, espero poder verte muy pronto para platicar, los días sin ti se me hacen eternos…_

_Y los míos contigo, _pensé, pero seguí leyendo

_Luego te mando un mensaje porque voy de caza._

_Con Amor, Tanya_

Suspiré, aventé suavemente el celular en el sofá y me dispuse a tocar el piano, pero cuando me vieron todos se empezaron a reír, los ignoré y empecé a tocar el piano pero las risas no me dejaban concentrar

-¿podrían permanecer callados 5 minutos?, para mí esto no es divertido

-Para mí sí- dijeron todos al unísono y se empezaron a reír.

-Sí cerraste la puerta con llave ¿verdad?- dijo Alii con Voz inocente pero con una sonrisa macabra. Todos se quedaron observando a Alice, Tanya no pudo habérselo dicho por que en ese caso también lo sabría Rosa., ¿cómo lo supo?

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- preguntó Jasper muy serio

-Nada amor, solo que es genial tener visiones del futuro.

Un momento… ¿Qué tenían que ver la visiones con…? ¡¿QUÉ?, que tonto fui, obviamente Alice vió en el futuro lo que sucedería, cómo no pensé en eso antes, pero ¿porqué no me aviso…?. ¡AHORA SÍ LA VOY A AHORCAR!. Su cara se volvió más asustada, como si hubiera soltado algo que no quería decir.

-Eeeee bueno- dijo inocentemente

-Tú…-susurré preparándome para correr

-Eeeeemmmm adiós- y salió corriendo por la puerta pero una voz me detuvo

-¿Qué pasa Edward?- preguntó mi madre

-Nada, solo que mataré a Alice- dije con sarcasmo antes de salir corriendo por la puerta. No la veía por ningún lugar pero si sentía su olor así que lo seguí, yo era más rápido que ella y cuando la vi intentó correr más rápido pero la atrapé con suavidad, no quería lastimarla, por el momento no.

-¿Cómo pudiste?- Pregunté enojado, pero sobretodo decepcionado, Alice siempre me apoyaba y ahora cuando más lo necesité no.

-Bueno…- contestó, sabía que no me diría la verdad así que la alcé de los brazos sin lastimarla a mi altura, para que nuestras miradas se encontraran

-Siempre te contaba todo, te ayudé cuando lo necesitaste y ayer que necesité tu ayuda con Tanya no me ayudaste, al contrario, te reíste de mí, ¿qué hice mal?- le pregunté. Era mi hermanita preferida pero lo que hizo fue horrible. Por lo menos para mí.

-No lo sé, solo que… espera, ¿contaba? ¿ya no me contarás nada?- me dijo con tristeza pero no caería esta vez.

-No, ya no lo haré- dije firmemente mientras la bajaba y corría a casa. Entré sin saludar a nadie y fui directo a mi habitación, no quería hablar con nadie. Puse mi cabeza debajo de la almohada. ¡Todo por no cerrar la puerta con llave!, pero también Alice me pudo haber dicho y no lo hizo, solo se burló de mí. Adoro a mi familia (que se note el sarcasmo)

-¿podemos hablar?- me contestó una voz muy familiar y la que menos quería escuchar

-Déjame pensarlo…No

-Por favor…- ya me la imaginaba poniendo su carita inocente, ése era el problema de que ella y yo fuéramos los mejores actores de la casa. Además sabía que de ser posible se quedaría ahí toda la noche esperando a que le conteste. Fui a la puerta y me la encontré con ojitos tristes mientras su labio inferior temblaba levemente. Me daban ganas hasta de abrazarla pero yo también era muy buen actor y sabía cómo mentir. Aunque su dolor me parecía sincero.

-Pasa – dije calmado. Cerró la puerta con seguro y se sentó a mí lado en el sofá. Nos acomodamos de tal manera para vernos a la cara, no eran necesarias las palabras, con solo ver sus ojos y leer sus pensamientos pude saber que estaba arrepentida:

_Lo siento mucho, te juro que me hubiera gustado no haberlo hecho. Sé que fue horrible lo que hice y espero que me perdones. Eres mi hermanito preferido y no quiero que dejes de verme con tu hermana preferida. ¿me perdonas?_

La abracé cuando vi que estaba a punto de sollozar, lo que hizo ya pasó y aunque desearía que no hubiera sucedido… de todos modos Tanya no se hubiera despegado de mi lado, eso era seguro.

-Está bien, te perdono- dije mientras le sonreía y me regresaba la sonrisa- pero jamás lo vuelvas a hacer.

-¡gracias, Te adoro!- me abrazó más fuerte. Era pequeña pero su fuerza era enorme- eres mi hermanito preferido ¿sabías?

-Sí, pero no lo digas enfrente a Emmett Nos dará una paliza

-Ok- dijo mientras reía entre dientes-ayer fuimos a cazar, tus ojos son negros, deberías ir ahora.

-Cierto, Voy ahora mismo. Bajemos.

Salimos de mi habitación platicando animadamente, me contó de cómo un oso rasgó la camisa y que Rosa. no le habló en toda la noche y nos reímos cuando vi la carita de Emmett en sus pensamientos.

Cuando bajamos Carlisle preguntó

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Nada Papá- dije- iré a cazar, nos vemos.

Y salí disparado por la puerta, mientras que el aire que azotaba en mi rostro me daba una sensación de libertad.

_procuraré subir el otro cap. lo más pronto posible. (¡en ese cap. sale la "susodicha") :) adiós_


	3. Por el ángel en mis brazos

_mm aquí les va el sig. cap. los personajes son de S.M yo solo escribo las locas ideas que traigo en la cabeza :)_

Cap. 2: Por el ángel en mis brazos:

Edward POV:

Corrí lo más lejos posible y en un par de minutos ya había recorrido bastante, lo suficiente como para que no vinieran y me enfadaran. Me gustaba venir aquí a cazar, ya que había osos, venados, alces y cuervos. Los últimos no me gustaban demasiado pero son herbívoros y no se confunden con cualquier animal ó persona. Además aquí no vienen humanos, está totalmente despejado y me puedo sentir libre.

Visualicé a un alce y corrí a cazarlo. Yo no era como Emmett y Jasper que siempre jugaban con su comida y rompían la ropa, además no quería enfadar a Alice, para ella la ropa es sagrada. Luché un poco con el alce, procurando no ensuciarme, encajé mis colmillos en la yugular y bebí su sangre pero todavía no me sentía satisfecho así que mate otro alce y a un par de cuervos. No tenía ganas de un oso, me recordaban a las carcajadas de Emmett. _Bueno es suficiente con eso. _Pensé mientras arrojaba el cuerpo de los cuervos a un lado, regresaría a casa caminando unos minutos y luego correr. Caminé tranquilamente hasta que me detuve. Había un efluvio tan delicioso, jamás había olido algo tan exquisito. Suspiré, me quemó la garganta y mi boca se llenó de ponzoña. _¿Cómo es posible? Acabo de cazar… pero es tan delicioso… un momento. _Mis pensamientos se detuvieron en seco al saber que era un humano, _¡no, No y NO!, no puedo cazar humanos yo ya no quiero ser un monstruo, además el carmesí de mis ojos me delataría y no tendría el valor de volver a casa hasta que el color desapareciera en algunas semana._ No, yo no cazaré, decidí darme la vuelta y volver pero escuché lágrimas de una mujer y unos dulces y suaves sollozos. Me di cuenta de que mi curiosidad era casi tan grande como las ganas de cazarla, así que sin respirar me acerqué lentamente hacia la mujer que lloraba. La vi sentada con las rodillas cubriendo su rostro y su pelo castaño caía por su espalda, además no era una mujer grande, era una muchacha y le calculé unos 17 ó 18 años, tenía una fotografía en las manos que no lograba distinguir debido a que era de… ¿noche? Quité la vista de ella y vi hacía el horizonte, era el crepúsculo, que le daba al paisaje un colorido precioso. Dirigí la mirada hacía la muchacha que se paró de repente, no me había dado cuenta de la vestimenta que poseía, pero todo era negro, su blusa, pantalón y sus converse. Por el llanto me imagino que salió de algún funeral y me dio la terrible sensación de que la foto era de la persona que había fallecido. Caminó con la mirada gacha mientras unas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas sonrojadas, que le daban una expresión sencillamente adorable, parecía niña. Quedé tan concentrado en como caminaba y acariciaba la foto que no me di cuenta de algo: un enorme oso salió y ella por esquivarlo cayó por un pequeño barranco de arbustos de unos cuantos metros. Quise detener su caída pero el enorme animal se colocó enfrente de mí así que lo cacé y derrumbe su cuerpo a un lado. Sin pensarlo dos veces bajé a velocidad inhumana el pequeño barranco y recogí a la muchacha entre mis brazos, parecía tan frágil en mis brazos que sentí la necesidad de protegerla, no me había dado cuenta de que no podía leer sus pensamientos. Traté concentrarme pero no entendía el porqué no podía… nunca me había sentido tan frustrado, siempre mi don me permitía leer la mente de cualquiera pero ahora no puedo. Corrí hacia una cueva escondida para colocar a la muchacha suavemente en unas hojas pero en ese momento se aferró a mis brazos, me quedé pasmado así que me senté y la muchacha mantenía su cabeza en mi pecho. Levantó la mano y la colocó alrededor de mi cuello y me di cuenta de que tenía una cortada no muy profunda donde recorrían unas gotas de sangre… el ardor en mi garganta se hizo más profundo y tenía la necesidad de probar ese líquido que tanto me atraía, _No, no lo haré concéntrate Edward. _Escuché los latidos de su corazón y no le quedaban muchos minutos de vida. Me sentí desesperado, quería que viviera y que me dijera lo que sus pensamientos no me podían contar… sentí una enorme necesidad de no despegarme de su lado. Sin darme cuenta estaba viendo al vacío tratando de encontrar respuestas de preguntas que me torturaban_, piensa rápido, se le acaban los minutos…_ en ese momento sentí una mano en mi mejilla y volteé a ver al pequeño ángel que se encontraba en mi regazo, sí, era mi ángel, había caído en mis brazos y tenía que protegerla de lo que sea ó quien sea. Pero ¿cómo quitarle la vida a esta criatura?, no sería capaz y lo que me atormentaba era que sólo había una manera de que sobreviviera: transformarla. _Debe de haber otra forma, ¡debe de haberla!. _Sentí como su cálida y suave mano bajo hasta mi pecho, donde se supone que se encontraría mi corazón que había dejado de latir hace décadas. En un segundo abrió los ojos y me perdí en el marrón de su mirada, era tan profunda y sincera, pero solo duro un segundo ya que los cerró y eso fue lo que me dio fuerzas para hacer algo que nunca había hecho, no dudé ni un segundo y posé mis colmillos en su cuello, inyectando la ponzoña para transformarla en lo que yo era: un monstruo. Su pequeño y frágil cuerpecito empezó a convulsionarse y gritó, yo solo la apreté más fuerte y le decía lo siento, que me perdonara… pero sabía que era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse de esto, ahora afrontaría las consecuencias de lo que hice pero a pesar de eso sentí una irracional felicidad de saber que estaría conmigo durante toda la eternidad. _¡NO!, ¡¿cómo esperas que esté con el que le quitó todo?_ Me inundó una tristeza profunda al imaginarme su odio hacia a mi… se sentía peor de lo que imaginaba. Pasaron las horas hasta que amaneció, como siempre nublado. Típico de Forks. Mi ángel seguía retorciéndose por el dolor pero por lo menos ya no había gritado. Sentí una vibración en mi pantalón: mi celular y eso significaba solo una cosa: mi familia. Deben de estar preocupados así que sin soltar a la muchacha contesté:

-¿bueno?- no pude evitarlo, mi voz se quebró al imaginarme a toda la familia al teléfono.

-Edward Anthony Cullen, ¿se podría saber dónde estás?

-Perdón es que me entretuve cazando- bueno, por lo menos eso era cierto

-Si claro- Contestó con sarcasmo Rosalie. A veces que gustaría que Emmett se consiguiera otra esposa.

-Lo que digo es cierto- contesté firmemente, todos sabían que cuando decía algo en ese tono, era verdad.

-Hijo me tenías muy preocupada

-Lo siento Esme pero…- tomé aire para tener el valor de contestar- pero no regresaré dentro de unos cuantos días.

-¿QUÉ?- Gritó Enojada Rosalie- ¿¡primero te largas a cazar y no regresas en toda la noche y ahora dices que te vas! ¡qué lindo hermano tengo!- dijo esto último con feroz sarcasmo

-Mira, yo no quiero faltarte el respeto pero tú te lo estás buscando- dije al borde de la ira, así que salió con más seriedad de lo que hubiera imaginado

-¡si claro! Como si me interesaran tus quejas- dijo cínicamente

-En ese caso no entiendo por qué estás hablando conmigo si yo estaba conversando con Esme sobre mi ausencia.

-¡por mí lárgate con alguien que le importe la maldita y solitaria existencia!- gritó furiosa. Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, tenía que tranquilizarme, si no terminaría rompiendo mi celular

-¡Rosalie, Edward! Son hermanos no se traten así

-Carlisle, yo no empecé, solo llamaba para avisarles mi decisión y ahora pensándolo bien mejor me regreso dentro de una semana, no quiero hablar con alguien que amargue mi "maldita y solitaria existencia"- cité con amargura las palabras de Rosa. Si supiera que ahora si tenía a alguien.

-Hermanito por favor regresa, Rosalie lo dijo sin querer- dijo la pequeña bailarina

-"¡yo solo dije la verdad!"-

-¡Rosalie!- gritaron todos al unísono

-Lo siento a todos pero es mejor que regrese cuando se calme la situación- ahora si tenía una buena excusa- solo me llevará una semana, regresaré lo más pronto posible, pero no regresaré si Rosalie sigue fastidiando

-¡hola a todos ya llegué!- Oí la voz del oso gritando, pobre él no sabía lo tensa que estaba la situación, a lo que todos nos quedamos callados, dejando un silencio sepulcral.

-¿qué sucede?- preguntó un poco preocupado

-Hablamos con Ed., oso- Dijo Jasper

-¡Hermano! ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó animadamente, ya no estaba enojado con él por lo de sus carcajadas- ¿Dónde estás? Estaba muy preocupado…

-No pasa nada hermano… solo que no volveré hasta dentro de una semana

-¿Por qué?- preguntó desanimado, parecía un niño al que le quitaban su juguete nuevo

-Pregúntale a tu amada- dije irónicamente

-Yo solo te dije la verdad- contestó la rubia con voz apremiante

-No te preocupes mi "maldita y solitaria existencia" no te amargará el día durante una semana- cite otra vez lo que me dijo

Qué bueno, por mí lárgate para siempre

-¡Rosalie!- gritó enojado el oso, nunca lo había oído tan enojado con Rosalie- no digas eso, Edward es nuestro hermano y yo lo quiero mucho, así como tú también deberías y si está solo no es porque sea amargado, si no porque todavía no llega la mujer indicado que se lo merezca- Dios, jamás había oído palabras así y jamás pensé que saldrían de Em. Se oía muy maduro y por un momento dejo de ser ese niño inocente que todos conocíamos- Así que hermano, no te preocupes, regresa cuando tu lo creas necesario y todos respetaremos tu decisión- Wow, yo que pensé que Emmett jamás maduraría

-Gracias oso, te quiero mucho a ti y a todos los demás, incluso a Rosalie.

-Nosotros también te queremos- se oía muy maduro pero con una vocecita llena de inocencia dijo- para que veas que no soy malo llegando jugamos ajedrez, ¿vale?- Todos nos reímos por el cambio repentino de Em., sabía que su madurez era pasajera…

-vale y prometo no leer tus pensamientos

-No te preocupes, ya me acostumbré- su tono de reproche nos hizo reír a todos. El y Alii siempre nos hacían sonreír

-Bueno adiós- dije dando por finalizada la conversación

-Adiós hijo, te estaremos esperando con los brazos abiertos cuando regreses, cuídate.

-Gracias papá, cuídense, los quiero a todos- acentué la palabra todos para que también se incluyera a Rosalie, a pesar de todo era mi hermana. Colgué y guardé el teléfono en un bolsillo de mi pantalón. Mi ángel se retorcía menos pero por su expresión supe que aguantaba el dolor. La recosté en el pasto y salí corriendo hacía el lago, necesitaba bañarme. En menos de 10 minutos ya había regresado pero utilicé mi camisa para secarme así que opté por ponerme solo el suéter, pero necesitaba ropa ya que no regresaría a casa durante una semana y ella también necesitaría. Así que corrí hacia la ciudad y compre ropa para ambos, pero en todo el trayecto me preocupaba el que haya dejado sola a mi ángel, así que me apresuré y llegué en menos de 30 minutos. Suspiré de alivio cuando la vi en el mismo lugar y salí a cambiarme por completo. Regresé y la cargué en brazos, esperando a que abriera sus ojos y que contestara las preguntas que rondaban en mi mente y que no podía encontrar en sus pensamientos. Ví su fotografía y era ella con sus padres, de seguro ellos fueron los que se murieron, por eso estaba tan triste. De ahora en adelante mi existencia cambiará y todo por el ángel que se encuentra en mis brazos.

_aquí esta el cap. el otro lo subiré lo más rápido posible. Adios!_


	4. Felicidad irracional

_aquí les dejo el otro cap. los personajes son de S.M, esta es solo una historia producto de mi imaginación :D, también hice a bella un poco risueña, en el próx. cap. sabrán por qué_

Cap. 3: Felicidad irracional:

Edward POV:

Mi ángel reposaba en mis brazos, durante 3 días ha sido lo mismo, se retorcía levemente, al parecer el dolor se estaba acabando y con ello su sufrimiento y él mío. Cada segundo me sentía más ansioso por que despertara… se tensó y quedo inmóvil por completo, no me había dado cuenta de cómo era físicamente después de su transformación, pero su pelo tomó un color bronce, casi idéntico al mío pero un poco más oscuro, su piel que de por sí ya era muy pálida se torno igual a la mía, sus ojeras se hicieron profundas del mismo que color que yo tenía. Tampoco me había fijado, que parados yo le he de sacar una cabeza: ella medía apróx. 1.67 y yo 1.88…

Se quedó completamente inmóvil por varios minutos, ya me había empezado a preocupar _¿porqué no abre sus ojos?_

-Por favor despierta- susurré mientras acariciaba su mejilla. Abrió los ojos y quede estático cuando se posaron en mí, sus ojos eran de un rojo carmesí, del color de su sangre, pero a pesar de eso era la criatura más hermosa que había visto, me miró con ternura y cariño y perdí la noción del tiempo, del lugar y la razón, solo existíamos ella y yo. Meneé la cabeza un poco mientras cerré los ojos, jamás había pensado eso antes. No abrí los ojos por unos segundos hasta que escuché a la más preciosa melodía

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó, abrí mis ojos y vi los suyos preocupados

-Eso creo… y ¿Tú?

-Bien- se sentó en mis piernas y preguntó- ¿cuál es tu…?- pero forcejeó con su garganta, claro el dolor.

-Antes de empezar con esa plática -dije mientras buscaba su mirada- tú…- me quedé sin palabras, ¿qué le diré?_ Eres una vampira…_ _Dios que difícil es esto_

-Yo... - dijo con angustia en sus ojos

-Bueno, ¿crees en los Vampiros?- pregunté temerosamente

-Si- dijo firmemente. Tal vez sea más fácil

-Bueno, pues tu eres una

-Yo… ¿Qué?

-Eres una vampira, hace 3 días te encontré llorando con esta fotografía- le di la foto en sus manos y al verla su expresión se tornó triste- me podrías decir ¿Quiénes eran?

-Mis padres - dijo en un suspiro- murieron hace varios días en una balacera, ya que mí papá era policía, yo me encontraba en la preparatoria y el día en que me encontraste- tomó aire y dijo- fue su funeral. Estaba tan triste que no soporté estar ahí y salí corriendo en dirección al bosque, caminé durante horas hasta que me cansé y coloqué mis rodillas en el piso, pero decidí seguir hasta que un oso se puso enfrente de mí… y ya no recuerdo nada.

-Lo siento

-¿Porqué te disculpas?- preguntó confundida

-Por convertirte en lo que soy

-¿un vampiro?

Reí entre dientes y contesté:

-en un monstruo

Me quedé mirando unos segundos la pared de la cueva hasta que una mano tomó mi mejilla e hizo que volteara para que la viera a los ojos

-tú no eres un monstruo- dijo tiernamente- en lugar de tomar mi sangre me salvaste, eres mi ángel- dicho lo último bajo la mirada avergonzada, como si haya dicho algo que no quería decir. Me reí internamente, eso era ella para mí.

-Gracias… - de haber sido humano me hubiera sonrojado- pero creo que deberíamos salir a cazar

-¿cómo es eso?

-Solo tienes que dejarte llevar por tus instintos, es fácil- dije mientras me encogía de hombros

-Bueno pero antes de ir ¿cómo te llamas?

-Edward, ¿y tú?

-Bella

-Bueno, Salgamos a cazar ahora mismo- bajé mi mirada a mis piernas donde se encontraba sentada

-Lo siento- dijo sonriendo tímidamente y levantándose a velocidad humana, no quería perder más el tiempo así que me Levanté a velocidad vampírica pero se sorprendió.

-Otra cosa- dije despacio- ya te dije que eres vampira pero el serlo tiene ventajas, por ejemplo la velocidad, la gran fuerza, la vista, el olfato y el oído se agudizan- vi su cara llena de confusión- cuando cacemos te darás cuenta de lo que te digo

-Está bien – dijo mientras se encogía de hombros

Salimos de la cueva y dije

-hay que correr- volvió a poner su cara confusa a lo que contesté- déjate llevar por la sensación del aire en tu rostro, es como si fueras humana

-¿y si me pierdo?- preguntó temerosa

-Eso es imposible pero si sucede te encontraré

-Está bien- dijo dándose por vencida- ¿puedo...?- preguntó temerosamente, su mano acariciaban la mía y supe que quería que tomara su mano

-Claro- tomé su mano y no pude evitar sonreír como estúpido por el calor y la felicidad que me transmitía su toque. _¡Edward! _Me grité otra vez, esto se me estaba saliendo de las manos.

-Una, dos…- conté pero ella se me adelantó- tres!

Empezó a reírse mientras corríamos ya que en los primeros segundos ella me había prácticamente arrastrado pero inmediatamente le seguí el paso, ella era neófita pero descubrí que era más rápido que ella, Aunque fuimos a la misma velocidad. Nos detuvimos en un árbol y sentí el efluvio de un par de osos y unos cuervos, yo también tenía que cazar, hace días que no lo hacía y mis ojos eran de un color dorado no muy obscuro. Vi como cerraba sus ojos mientras se concentraba en donde provenía ese olor y sonreí cuando la vi correr en su dirección, supuse que quería cazar sola así que yo fui por mi lado. Cacé lo más rápido posible pero visualicé un puma, mi animal favorito y lo cacé, fue un poco rudo pero no me ensucie o rompí algo, por lo menos. Regresé al lugar donde habíamos estado pero no la vi por ningún lado, me empecé a preocupar, tal vez demasiado pero no podía evitarlo_ ¿Dónde está? ¿Y si le pasó algo?, _pasaron unos minutos pero ya no podía resistirlo así que corrí persiguiendo el olor de Bella. Me detuve al ver un cuerpo de un oso tirado, vaya cazó un animal muy grande, ¿pero dónde estaba ella?

-¿Bella?

-¿sí?- suspiré al oír su melodiosa voz, pero se oía temerosa y avergonzada

-¿por qué no sales?

-Creo que no soy buena cazando

-Nadie lo es al principio, a mi me llevaron años de práctica- ya sabía a qué se refería- pero para ser neófita, es decir "principiante", cazaste un animal muy grande, los osos suelen ser difíciles cuando están irritados, pero lo hiciste bien. Con la práctica mejorarás

-En enserio, soy un desastre

-¿por qué lo dices?

-Por esto – salió de los arbustos y noté su vestimenta: su blusa estaba rasgada a tal grado que solo tenía una manga sujeta a su hombro, también estaba rota de una costilla y se podía notar su pálida piel, su pantalón estaba completamente rasgado, parecía un short que le llegaba a su rodilla por un lado y por el otro a mitad de su pierna. Se veía adorable

-ya veo- dije mientras buscaba su mirada pero la bajó, de seguro por la vergüenza de la ropa

-no te preocupes, con la práctica se aprende -dije mientras caminaba hacia ella. Tomó mi mano y volví a sentir esa irracional felicidad _¡Por Dios Edward, cada cuanto te tienes que gritar! _

-Gracias- dijo dulcemente pero con la cabeza abajo- me tendrás que enseñar a cazar muy pronto

-Claro- contesté sin pensarlo

-Se honesto, ¿tan horrible me veo?

-No- _por supuesto que no, ¡Edward!_- solo que te tendrás que cambiar de ropa

-Cierto, pero no tengo y si corro se romperá lo poco que me queda

-Cuando te estabas transformando compre ropa para ambos, te la traigo y te cambias mientras yo te espero en la cueva

-Está bien

-Salí corriendo a toda velocidad y en unos segundos ya estaba en la cueva recogí la bolsa con la ropa y corrí hacía donde se encontraba mi ángel, la vi parada en el mismo lugar donde estuve

-Vaya- dijo sorprendida- no duraste ni siquiera 30 segundos

-Soy el vampiro más rápido- dije mientras me encogía de hombros

-¿Más rápido que yo? Recuerda que soy neófita- dijo en tono desafiante, se veía tan… _¡cállate!_

-Pues si lo soy- dije imitando su tono- algún día te lo mostraré pero por el momento cámbiate, te espero en la cueva – dejé la bolsa en el suelo y regresé. Me senté y puse mi cabeza entre mis manos y vi el reloj que adornaba mi muñeca izquierda, ¡eran las 11 de la noche!, Vaya, la pregunta era , ¿en dónde nos quedaremos? Pero ¿y si le molesta que esté con ella? Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una dulce voz

-Estoy lista- dijo mientras me daba la mano para pararme, traía unos jeans negros y una blusa azul, me fascinaba como se le veía ese color, _¡EDWARD!_, tenía sus converse y una pequeña flor en su pelo que recogía su copete.

-Gracias- dije mientras la tomaba y me levantaba- ¿a dónde te gustaría ir?, me refiero, ¿dónde te quieres quedar?

-Podemos ir a mi casa, no hay nadie y las investigaciones se dieron por terminadas- suspiro y su mirada se volvió triste

-¿estás segura? No quiero que te pongas triste

-No te preocupes, estoy bien, y sí es el mejor lugar además me tienes que contar muchas cosas y contestar preguntas, todavía no me acostumbro a esto de ser vampira

-Te lo tomaste demasiado bien cuando te lo dije – le contesté mientras caminábamos- pensé que creerías que estaba loco o que era una tontería

-Bueno, al principio me sorprendí, pero miré tus ojos y supe que me decías la verdad aunque si fue extraño- de repente sonrió y soltó mi mano- hay que correr- sonreí abiertamente

-Pero no sé dónde está tu casa

-En ese caso sígueme- y se echo a correr, reí y la seguí hasta que nos detuvimos en la puerta de su casa riendo

-Tienes razón esto es muy divertido- me dijo mientras abría la puerta de su casa

-Te lo dije

Entramos y vi como suspiraba, obviamente sus recuerdos la lastiman, su cara se tornó triste y deprimente, me daban ganas de abrazarla pero no quería que se sintiera incómoda con mi cercanía. Caminamos hasta el sillón y se sentó

-Siéntate- palmeó al lado y me senté junto a ella, pero se acomodo de tal manera que quedáramos frente a frente, suspiró otra vez y dijo más aminada- ahora si cuéntame más sobre esto, en realidad todo es muy confuso

-Ya te conté sobre los sentidos y la velocidad y fuerza ya las descubriste. Bueno hay varias cosas más

-¿más?- me reí entre dientes al ver su cara asustada

-Sí hay más- suspiré- nosotros no tenemos la necesidad de dormir

-¿no tenemos necesidad o no podemos?- Vaya si que es inteligente

-Las dos cosas, tampoco podemos comer la comida humana, bueno si pero sabe asquerosa- hice una mueca al recordar ese horrible sabor

-¿Enserio?- preguntó y salió corriendo. Antes de que pudiera levantarme regresó y se sentó a mi lado con 2 manzanas- haber muérdela- me la dejo en la mano- hay que morderla juntos, quiero saber que se siente

-Créeme no quieres saberlo- hice una mueca al pasar la manzana por mi mano- mejor primero tú

-No, tú primero- sabía que no cambiaría su opinión así que solo asentí y mordí la manzana, no pude evitar una mueca a tan horrible sabor

-¿tan mala sabe?- me preguntó al verme hacer gestos, pasé los restos de la manzana por mi garganta, ¡qué horrible sabía!

-Peor de lo que te imaginas

-Creo que se me quitaron las ganas de morderla- dijo mientras la dejaba en la mesa

-Hey, no seas tramposa si yo lo hice tu también- le di la manzana e hizo una mueca, quería ver como ponía la cara cuando la mordiera

-Está bien pero solo porque no soy tramposa- tomó la manzana y la mordió, hizo una mueca muy graciosa y no pude evitar reírme, se pasó la manzana por la garganta y sacó la lengua como si hubiera comido algo muy amargo, me reí más fuerte pero me lanzó un cojín en la cara, no pude evitarlo, me seguí riendo de su carita enojada, parecía un gatito pretendiendo ser un tigre.

-¡deja de reírte no es gracioso!- dijo enojada pero sonriendo- tienes razón sabe asqueroso- y se empezó a reí conmigo. Su risa era una melodía preciosa, me encantó por completo, _¡Edward Anthony Cullen!, ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué te sucede?_

-Vale, dejaré de reírme- respire para tranquilizarme- solo porque yo también la probé y tiene un sabor detestable

-No puedo creer que me hayan gustado siendo una humana- dijo mientras dejaba las 2 manzanas en la mesita- ¿Qué otra cosa hay aparte de no poder comer ó dormir?

-Bueno, el olor de los humanos te agradará y querrás cazar, pero con autocontrol podrás dominarlo y andar alrededor de ellos pareciendo "normal"- acentúe la palabra "normal", para que entendiera a lo que me refería

-Creo que será más difícil de lo que esperaba

-Con la práctica lo lograrás, no es algo que se aprenda tan rápido, es como cazar sin romper la ropa- me encogí de hombros.

-¿Alguna otra cosa?- preguntó con mucha curiosidad

-Bueno, algunos vampiros tienen capacidades diferentes, por ejemplo, yo puedo leer las mentes y los pensamientos de todos los que me rodean

-¿¡qué!- preguntó asustada- ¿puedes leer mis pensamientos?- preguntó temerosa, asustada y avergonzada, como si hubiera pensado algo que no quería que oyera.

-No, eres la única excepción que tengo- la miré directamente a los ojos- y no sé por qué razón, nunca me había sucedido antes, mi don me permitía escuchar los pensamientos de quien quisiera pero ahora no puedo.

-Qué alivio- dijo mientras yo la miré con la ceja levantada

-¿porqué no quieres que te lea el pensamiento?- pregunté lleno de curiosidad, volteó la mira y me di cuenta de que podía sacarle la verdad con mirarla a los ojos, ya que no tenía el valor de mentirme de frente.

-Bueno, nno lo sé- tartamudeó, claro que sabía y deseé con más fuerzas el poder leer su mente, tenía que hacer muchas preguntar y oír todas las respuestas que su mente no me podía dar, cada vez me llenaba de más curiosidad. Necesitaba saber todo sobre mi ángel y así poder estar más cerca de ella… y de nuevo la irracional felicidad inundó mis pensamientos.

_Gracias por los comentarios chicas, me hacen muy feliz, el próximo capítulo es de Bella, el como ella se sintió al conocer a Edward y su próxima plática, Adiós :)! (a quien no le da confianza alguien como Edward :D)_


	5. Corriente eléctrica

_gracias por los reviews y mesajes, me hacen muy feliz, lamento la demora, ya saben típica vida adolescente, pero aquí se los dejo, el sig. cap:_

Cap. 4: Corriente eléctrica

Bella Pov:

Volteé la cabeza hacia otro lado, _¡que estúpida eres, bella!_, pero no pude evitarlo, el "Qué Alivio" fue inevitable, no me imaginaba el hecho de que leyera todos mis pensamientos hacia él…

FLASHBACK:

Dolor… era lo único que sentía, ese fuego que corría, por mis venas y me ardía en cada rincón de mi cuerpo, mi corazón había dejado de latir desde hace un rato, si estaba muerta… ¿porqué me dolía tanto? ¿No se suponía que la muerte no era dolorosa?...pasaron segundos, minutos, horas y tal vez días pero seguía mi martirio y no se acababa hasta que sentí que mi cuerpo se congeló y no quise moverme, ¿y si me encontraba en el infierno?

-Por favor despierta- oí la voz más hermosa y dulce que había oído jamás, ¿estoy en el cielo?, sí y estoy en los brazos de mi ángel, del que me salvó. Quise conocer el rostro de mi salvador así que abrí mis ojos y me encontré con el rostro más perfecto y hermoso de todo el universo, nuestras miradas se encontraron y no me importo si me encontraba en el cielo ó en el infierno, simplemente estaba en el lugar más perfecto con el ser perfecto: tenía una mandíbula cuadrada, una nariz recta, una frente marmolea, unos labios carnosos y al final unos ojos dorados enmarcados por una especie de larga pestañas oscuras que hicieron que perdiera el hilo de mis pensamientos, no habría nada que se pudiera mejorar de él, era simplemente… hermoso.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK:

-¿porqué no quieres que te lea el pensamiento?- preguntó con suma curiosidad

-Bueno n-no sé – maldita conciencia, este era el momento en el que más deseaba poder mentir, así que dije algo que era verdad y por eso salió con sinceridad- todos dicen que soy un libro abierto, que con solo mirarme digo la verdad, ya es suficiente con eso como para que alguien lea mis pensamientos- suspire, vi su rostro pero estaba pensando, ahora yo era la que quería tener su don, pero no se veía convencido y yo sabía que el haber tartamudeado no me ayudó demasiado así que saqué otro tema:

-¿hay algo más sobre los vampiros que no sé?

-Bueno sí… por ejemplo no podemos salir a la luz del sol ya que sale destellos de nuestra piel y eso es muy extraño para los humanos- dijo mientras volteaba a la ventana, simplemente me reí de su carita ya que la sacudió despacio , como si hubiera pensado algo que era imposible y me di cuenta que mi voz era musical, como una pequeña melodía

-¿porqué mi voz es musical?- pregunté

-Es otro de los cambios, pero yo tengo la misma voz que de humano y no tengo idea porqué- _tu voz es perfecta, no tiene porqué ser mejor_ pensé. Adoraba el hecho de que no pudiera leerme el pensamiento

-¿hay algún otro cambio?

-Sí, para los humanos somos criaturas hermosas, ya que poseemos belleza inmortal- dijo con apatía lo último

-¿hermosura? Yo no soy hermosa- afirmé

-Claro que los eres- dijo mirándome a los ojos, de haber sido humana mis mejillas se hubieran tornado más rojas que las cerezas- Buenooo- empezó a tartamudear, ¡se veía tan tierno nervioso!- todos los vampiros tenemos belleza, no hay excepción- su cara se tornó seria y tranquila igual que sus ojos, me decía la verdad. Refunfuñé internamente.

-¿alguna otra cosa?

-Los ojos cambian de color, esto depende da cuando cazas- lo miré confusa- mientras más sed tengas más oscuros son tus ojos, de un negro profundo y cuando estás "satisfecho"- levantó las manos haciendo comillas en el aire y no supe porqué - se vuelven de un dorado como los míos.

-¿porqué "satisfecho"?- pregunté haciendo lo mismo que el hizo con las manos

-Para los vampiros, tomar sangre de los animales es como para los humanos alimentarse con leche y queso de soya, nunca te quedas satisfecho pero te mantiene fuerte.

-¿porqué no bebes sangre de humanos?- se me hizo un nudo en la garganta al imaginarme que pudo haber sucedido Edward hubiera hecho eso conmigo.

-No quiero ser un monstruo- susurró con voz dolida, tenía tantas ganas de correr y abrazarlo, su dolor también era mío, _¿qué había dicho?_, sí, no sabía cómo era posible pero me dolía que se sintiera así, no quería que se sintiera incómodo con mi cercanía pero inconscientemente tomé su mano y la acaricie entre las mías, era cálida y suave, con Edward me sentía diferente, era una sensación de tranquilidad y armonía, jamás me había sentido así antes…_ ¡Bella!, ¿¡ Qué Te sucede!_, me regañé mentalmente… _¿¡ Qué diablos _me_ sucede!- _no fuiste, eres y serás un monstruo, eres…- me quedé sin palabras, no le iba a decir_ el más... ¡BELLA! _Dios, si no hacía algo esto se iba a salir de control- mi ángel, me salvaste en lugar de tomar mi sangre, cualquier vampiro lo hubiera hecho en la más mínima oportunidad

-No tenía ni idea de qué hacer cuando te encontré, pero…- iba a decirme algo pero son una leve sonrisita lo negó y lo fulminé con la mirada, aunque se río de ella- lo siento- dijo mientras se recuperaba de la risa- pero pareces gatito pretendiendo ser tigre- hizo una sonrisa torcida en su cara que me hizo casi perder la conciencia, ¿podría existir alguien más perfecto que _él_? _No, por supuesto que no. Mi sonrisa favorita de ahora para siempre._

-¿Te seguirás riendo de mí ó me lo dirás?- pretendí tratar de sonar molesta mientras volteaba, solo me podría concentrar si no veía su cara.

-Ni siquiera lo sé- susurró de repente tenso- tal vez fue el hecho de que…- bajo su cara, como si estuviera avergonzado_ ¡diablos! ¿¡por qué no puedo leer su mente!_

-De que…- le incité

-Olvídalo - dijo con voz serena, enojada voltee la cabeza hacia el espejo de la sala, yo nunca había sido bonita, pero la imagen que se reflejaba en el espejo era de una muchacha con una belleza inhumana, sencilla pero hermosa, _¿quién es?,_ era… ¿yo?, si, aunque me costaba trabajo creerlo, la palidez, las ojeras, los rasgos… dejé mis ojos a lo último, eran de un rojo oscuro, serían tenebrosos de no ser por mi rostro y las largas y rizadas pestañas que los enmarcaban.

-Sí, esa eres tú- afirmó Edward con voz firme, cada vez que pensaba su -nombre una descarga eléctrica recorría todo mi cuerpo, _que extraño…_

-No lo puedo creer- no podía quitar la mirada del espejo

-Al principio la belleza puede parecer una bendición- suspiró, sin saber cómo continuar así que tomé un pequeño adorno de la mesita, un caracol de cristal, parecía tan frágil en mis ahora, fuertes manos…

-Pero luego- dijo firmemente con un leve sonido de odio- se convierte en una pesadilla, pregúntale a Rosalie- ¿Rosalie? ¿nombre de mujer? ¿belleza? _¡eres la más completa estúpida Bella! ¿Cómo pudiste creer que era soltero?_ Sin pensarlo apreté demasiado fuerte el adorno en mis manos, no podía quitar la mirada amenazante y de odio que se había formado en mi rostro, suspiré y cerré los ojos, _ no pasa nada… además ¿por qué te interesa tanto?_ abrí mis ojos lentamente y miré el objeto, bueno, las cenizas y trozos que quedaban de él, y eso que no lo había apretado lo suficientemente fuerte, volteé a ver a Edward , que me miraba con los ojos abiertos y el cuerpo levemente inclinado hacia atrás, me miró con preocupación pero sobre todo con sorpresa.

-¿por qué hiciste eso?- preguntó horrorizado y con mucha preocupación, _me imagine el cuello de tu novia, nada más por eso_

-Por nada- dije secamente mientras tiraba suavemente los trozos al suelo

-No podré leer tus pensamientos pero sé que lo hiciste por algo que te enojo- afirmó, era demasiado asertivo, pero no le diría nada de eso, jamás

-Lo único que me enoja es que no me hayas tenido la confianza de decirme que tenias novia- dije firmemente viéndolo a los ojos, mientras en los suyos crecía la confusión, casi pude escuchar el interruptor de su cabeza cuando entendió lo que le dije

-Tú crees que… ¿Rosalie es mi novia?- preguntó con voz horrorizada y llena de temor, no pude evitar sonreír, era como si le dijeran que tenía que comerse otra manzana pero entera.

-Sí, bueno, eso creo- dudé al ver como una sonrisa crecía en su rostro y antes de lo esperado empezó a reírse, a carcajadas, de tanto reírse se cayó y no pude evitar reírme por 2 cosas: la primera porque su risa me encantaba por completo y segunda por el alivio que me daba el saber que no era su novia, aunque eso no me confirmara que tuviera… se puso la mano en el estomago tratando de sofocar las carcajadas pero yo también me empecé a reír y continuamos los 2 con tremendas carcajadas hasta que empezamos a respirar profundamente para sofocarlas, no me había dado cuenta pero estábamos acostados en el piso y nos separaba menos de 1 metro de distancia, nos colocamos sobre un codo para mirarnos mejor

-En toda mi existencia jamás había oído algo más ridículo- dijo con una sonrisa- además no tengo ni e tenido novia- se encogió del hombro, _¿ que había dicho? ¿no tenía ni tuvo novia? _Una extraña felicidad me inundó

-¿enserio?- pregunté con suma curiosidad, eso era tan imposible como el hecho de que alguien te diga que un vampiro no bebe sangre, _que irónico_

-Enserio- afirmó y no oí ningún atisbo de indecisión

-Vaya- no pude ocultar el alivio que mis palabras transmitieron a lo que el levantó la ceja

-¿y tú no tienes o has tenido novio?- preguntó y no pasé desapercibida la palabra novio con un poco de odio

-No, no tengo y nunca tuve- suspiré satisfecha - ¿quién es Rosalie?

-Mi hermana- contestó con una sonrisa torcida, se me olvidó hasta respirar… ¿Por qué no sentía la necesidad de tener oxígeno en mis pulmones?

-¿por qué no necesito aire?

-Los vampiros no lo necesitamos- cambió su semblante serio por uno travieso- ¿se puede saber por qué dejaste de respirar?-_ ¿tanto se me notó?_

-Po- por na-nada- ¡_maldito tartamudeo! _

-Si claro- dijo con ironía – haré como que te creo

-Bueno… ¿Qué tal si me enseñas a cazar?- era mejor no sacar el tema por el momento

-Claro- nos levantamos al mismo tiempo y salimos por la puerta trasera, pero me detuve en el marco y Edward me imitó

-Hay que correr- dije entusiasmada, realmente me gustaba correr y por la expresión de Edward a él también le gustaba y mucho

-Claro, pero carreras- dijo con una sonrisa torcida,_ ¡que nomás no se te olvide respirar!_

-Está bien pero te ganaré- entrecerró los ojos en señal de desafío- soy más rápida ya que soy neófita.

-Eso crees tú pero yo soy el más rápido- dijo con tranquilidad pero se preparó para correr, igual que yo- a la una, a las 2

-¡Tres!- corrí primero, sabía que hice trampa pero nunca establecimos reglas _¿verdad?_

-¡Tramposa!- gritó mientras reía, y como siempre no pude evitar reír, ¡era muy divertido!, eso y sin contar su risa musical…

-¡¿Hasta dónde? – pregunté corriendo, la sonrisa de mi rostro no se podía borrar con nada, estaba sumamente feliz y por un momento olvidé todas mis tristezas

-Hasta la cueva- _nuestra cueva… Dios se oía tan bien… ¡Isabella!, ¿toda la existencia te tendrás que auto-regañar?_

-Ya casi lle…- pero no pude terminar, me tomó en sus brazos y me dio vueltas, sin darme cuenta estábamos enfrente de la cuevita, donde empezó _todo_. Nos empezamos a reír y respiramos profundamente, tratando de acabar con las risas, si hubiera sido humana mi corazón latería como caballo desbocado y sin poder frenar

-Vale, eso fue muy divertido- suspiré y me di cuenta de algo: Edward se encontraba cargándome al estilo novia enfrente de _nuestra _cueva, con un hermoso crepúsculo que le daba al lugar un aspecto encantador, el suave viento despeinando su ( de por sí ya despeinado) pelo color bronce, un poco más claro que el mío, dándole un estilo de total rebeldía y juventud, y sus pestañas se movían al compás del aire, eran largas y onduladas que enmarcaban esos ojos que me hacían olvidar hasta mi nombre, puso una sonrisa torcida en su rostro , haciéndolo ver perfecto… un momento, _yo jamás había hablado así de alguien, ¿Qué me sucede?_, con Edward sentía que mi corazón, a pesar de no latir, se movía constantemente en mi pecho haciéndome sentir viva, y por último dejé sus labios, eran carnosos y rosados, me incitaban a besarlo…_¡¿QUÉ? ¿Qué había dicho…? ¡por favor tú nunca has besado y apenas lo conoces!_, antes de que alguno de los 2 pudiéramos hacer algo su celular sonó, el problema era que no sabía si era bueno porque así no cometería una tontería, o malo porque quería sentir… no me dio tiempo de pensar , me bajo y contestó:

-¿Bueno?- preguntó Edward, _otra vez esa extraña corriente eléctrica entre los 2 al pensar su nombre_

-"Hijo, ¿Dónde estás?"- era la voz de una mujer muy dulce, por lo que oí era su madre

-Te dije que regresaría en unos días- explicó tranquilamente, ya que la voz de la mujer se oía preocupada, me acordó a mi mamá y la repentina tristeza me inundó pero mi ángel me tomó la mano y me dio su famosa sonrisa, _mi sonrisa_ y me inundó de tranquilidad, era increíble como con solo su toque me sentía bien… realmente bien.

-"Es que estamos muy preocupados por ti, Hijo, Ali no puede ver en donde estás"

-Ah, creo saber porque – me miró a los ojos, en un segundo lo entendí, si él no puede leer mis pensamientos, tampoco la tal Ali puede ver mi futuro, pero ¿quién es Ali?

-" regresa por favor, te esperamos"

-Haya estoy en 5 minutos- contestó cortésmente como todo un caballero y colgó

-Me tengo que ir- de repente una gran ola de tristeza me inundó- regresaré mañana a las 8 como ahora, cuando el crepúsculo se ponga en el horizonte, aquí mismo- me sentí mejor, mucho mejor

-¿me lo prometes?- pregunté con emoción

-Si, te lo prometo, todos los días- una sonrisa se ensancho en mi rostro, _todos los días con mi ángel_

-Está bien nos vemos- inconscientemente le di un beso en la mejilla a lo que él respondió con una sonrisa, _ mi sonrisa_

-Adiós- contestó firmemente

-Mañana no lo olvides, aquí mismo a las 8- dije con alegría, lo volvería a ver… no podía esperar

-Por supuesto- le sonreí y el no quitó su bella sonrisa- ahora si me voy, mi familia, gritos y preocupación me esperan- me reí por el tono teatral que utilizó, eran tan divertido.

Te comprendo- solté su mano y con _mi sonrisa _en su rostro se alejó corriendo

Sin Edward el lugar no tenía mucho sentido así que me fui a mi casa, con una sonrisa en mi rostro, mientras una corriente eléctrica recorría todo mi cuerpo con solo pronunciar su nombre…

_procuraré subi más rápido los caps, hasta luego!_


	6. Tonta Sonrisa

_Wow chicas muchas gracias por sus reviews, son geniales y me inspiran para seguir escribiendo esta historia, aunque es increíble que tenga mas favoritos que comentarios! ¬¬', este capítulo es el más largo (hasta ahora) y quise meterle un poco de cada pareja, así que tal vez haya una que otra parte con otro personaje, pero trataré que la historia no se pierda con ello. _

Cap. 5, parte 1 de 2: Tonta sonrisa:

Edward POV:

No podía quitar la sonrisa de mi rostro, eso era imposible ya que el día de hoy había sido el mejor en años… sonreí más al pensar que habría muchos días así al lado de mi ángel, tal vez la estúpida sonrisa en mi rostro me delate con mi familia… un momento, _¿se los diré a mis padres?,_ no me había preguntado eso y me detuve en seco a unos 30 metros de la casa, mi sonrisa desapareció de inmediato _¿Qué dirán cuando se enteren de lo que hice? ¿Lo tomarán bien o mal? Mejor se los digo en unas semanas más, tengo que encontrar valor…_ yo no era un cobarde, siempre enfrentaba las cosas de frente y esta vez no será la excepción, tomen bien o mal lo que hice, no me arrepiento ni me arrepentiré nunca, aunque será mejor que pase un tiempo, no quiero que mi familia llenen a mi ángel de ideas locas y que la acosen como lo hace Emmett, además creo que no se sentirá cómoda con otros 6 vampiros alrededor de ella y preguntas acá… así que será _nuestro secreto_, cada momento me gustaba más el nosotros_ ¡hey, que te sucede Edward!¿qué demonios te pasa?_, me detuve en la puerta de la casa, estaba decidido, se los diría al paso del tiempo además lo tenía que platicar con Bella. El simple hecho de recordar su nombre me hizo sonreír como tonto. Abrí la puerta con cuidado y entré, inmediatamente un par de brazos me rodearon seguidos por otros, me estaban prácticamente asfixiando 6 vampiros, y la sonrisa no se podía desaparecer de mi cara.

-¡Hijo!- me dijo mi mama muy preocupada- estábamos muy preocupados por ti, desde que te fuiste Alii solo veía cosas borrosas y después de 3 días ya no vio nada de ti, ¿se podría saber dónde te encontrabas?- lo último lo decía con enojo, era gracioso como mi madre podría pasar de su estado emocional preocupado-enojado y no pude evitar reírme entre dientes

-Lo siento mamá- me disculpaba por la risa y por el no haberles dicho nada de donde me encontraba- el tiempo se me fue volando y no tengo idea del porqué Alice no pudo ver mi futuro o donde me encontraba, tal vez era porque no tomaba una decisión todavía hasta que me llamaste- en estos momentos amaba el hecho de que fuera el mejor mentiroso y el único con capacidad de leer mentes, aunque la sonrisa no me ayudaba mucho

-Lamentamos la preocupación hijo, pero comprende, tu madre y tus hermanos nos preocupamos mucho

-No deberían confiar mucho en el don de Alice recuerden que es subjetivo- afirmé y todos sabían que era cierto, _¿Cuándo se me quitará la tonta sonrisa de mis labios?_

-No te quejes de mi don- dijo una pequeña Alii con un puchero en su cara y con el ceño fruncido, me volví a reír entre dientes, parecía una niña chiquita a la que le habían quitado el dulce que se comía- además nunca tomaste una decisión ó eso espero- dijo entrecerrando sus ojos

-Digo la verdad duendecita- y se lanzó a mis brazos riendo, yo también reí y le di vueltas en el aire

-¡por fin ya no eres amargado!- gritó el oso y me tomo en un gigante abrazo (muy característico de él) y me dio vueltas en el aire, todos nos empezamos a reír cuando me bajo

-No era amargado- rodé los ojos y contesté con una sonrisa- que fuera callado y serio era otra cosa

-¿y se puede saber por qué el cambio?- me preguntó Jasper con una sonrisa

-Bueno, si voy a vivir una eternidad mejor que no sea aburrida- Emmett se puso de rodillas y levantó los brazos- ¡por fin!- grito mi hermano y todos nos volvimos a reír, no veía a Rosa por ningún lado

-Edward… yo- contestó la persona en la que pensaba

-¿si Rosalie?- dije tranquilamente y se lanzó a mis brazos- yo… yo te juro que…- sabía que era difícil para ella pedir disculpas así que la perdoné rápidamente, además nuestra pelea fue una gran excusa…

-No te preocupes, también yo fui el culpable, les debí haber dicho antes a donde iba, sé que lo hiciste porque te preocupaste por mí, de verdad a todos les pido disculpas- solté a Rosa, tomó mi cintura con su brazo y dijo:

-Gracias, fue más fácil de lo que creí- sonreí y rodé los ojos

-no se vale ese tipo de disculpas amor- dijo el oso con los ojos entrecerrados

-no quería lastimar su ego, Em,… aunque- volteé a ver a mi rubia hermana- me gustaría que lo hicieras

-lo siento ya me perdonaste

-Diablos, a la otra recuérdame antes Emmett- dije con sarcasmo y todos se rieron,

Jasper me miraba un poco raro, de seguro por mi humor pero tampoco dejaba de reír

-Espero que no les importe pero me voy a duchar- solté el abrazo de mi hermana y corrí a mi habitación, cerré la puerta con seguro (nunca se me volvería a olvidar), tomé ropa nueva y me metí a la ducha. Cuando el agua tocó mi cuerpo desnudo me dio una sensación de tranquilidad y respiré hondo, estos últimos días han sido los más extraños pero sobre todo los mejores de mi vida, conocer a Bella fue y es el motivo suficiente para hacer que mi rostro tuviera una enorme sonrisa y me sintiera sumamente feliz, era una sensación extraña, pero era aún más extraño el hecho de que de repente me sentí solo y vacío sin ella… mi sonrisa se borró por completo y una tristeza me inundó, _mañana la verás, no te preocupes, _esa tonta sonrisa reapareció por mi pensamiento. Seguí duchándome y cuando ya no tenía más en que pensar, salí vestido (otra cosa que tampoco se me olvidará) y prendí el reproductor de CDs escuchando a Beethoven, cerré mis ojos y suspiré mientras la sonrisa torcida se extendía por mi cara al imaginarme todo lo sucedido hoy y lo que sucederá mañana…

Cap. 5, parte 2 de 2: La felicidad de mi hermano favorito:

Pasé por la habitación de mi hermano, desde que llegó a casa se encontraba sumamente extraño, me sentía feliz de que estuviese alegre, pero no dejaba de ser raro el hecho de que no esté serio y callado. Apenas había subido a su habitación y todavía sentía esa felicidad en el ambiente.

-Vaya al Parecer Eddie está muy alegre- dijo suspirando mi amada esposa

-Créeme, soy el que más lo sabe- mi hadita me tomó de la mano ya que me había quedado parado en la puerta, me, literalmente, jaló hasta el sillón, me senté primero y la acomodé en mis piernas de manera que su carita mirara mi mejilla derecha

-¿en qué piensas?- inquirió mi princesa

-Me preguntaba por qué Edward se encontraba tan feliz, no es que esté en contra de su alegría pero es extraño.

-Lo sé, también me sorprendió, prácticamente no se ríe- mi duendecita colocó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me dio un casto beso en la mejilla- creo que hoy se rió más que en una semana.

-Lo sé, por lo general es muy callado y solitario, pero es un gran hermano- dije con seguridad, Edward a pesar de ser muy silencioso, era una persona muy madura y por más irónico que suene, tiene un gran corazón. Cuando me peleaba con Alii siempre me ayudaba a reconciliarme con ella además de que me hacía reír con la forma teatral en que decía todo lo malo, era muy gracioso cuando estabas mucho tiempo con él, recuerdo hace 4 meses cuando me peleé con Alice y mi hermano favorito me ayudó a solucionarlo todo…

FLASHBACK:

Horrible… no podía describir este día, por más que amaba a Alice, no entendía su obsesión con las compras, los vampiros no se cansan físicamente pero emocionalmente si… con 14 bolsas en mis, manos y cuello no podía ni siquiera recordar mi nombre, mi hadita me abrió la puerta (por lo menos) y me dijo:

-Amor deja los bolsas ahí- apuntó hacías el sillón y justo cuando iba a caminar hacia él gritó:

-¡Espera! Faltan todavía más…- en menos de 6 segundos ya había regresado con otras 30 bolsas unas 12 en el piso y las otras en sus bracitos- aquí tienes Cariño- contestó dulcemente, colocó todas las bolsas encima de mí, casi se me caen algunas pero las alcancé a agarrar

- ¡Jasper!- gritó muy enojada Alice- ¡ten cuidado con la ropa!

-¿me podrías ayudar? hizo una mueca y justo en ese momento llegaron Emmett y Rosalie de cazar, Y como siempre Emmett soltó tremendas carcajadas

-¡hay hermano!, ¡se nota que te torturan!- siguió riéndose y Rosa le siguió el juego, yo solo los pude fulminar con la mirada

-¿se podría saber que sucede aquí?- preguntó Edward bajando de las escaleras con una libro en la mano, por el título estaba en alemán.

-Alii tortura a Jazz con sus compras- siguió riéndose Emmett pero Edward no le siguió el juego y solo levantó una ceja, volteó su cabeza hacia mi lado y tranquilizó sus expresiones hasta alcanzar una mirada llena de paz y tranquilidad

-¿quieres que te ayude?- preguntó mi hermano favorito

-¡sí!- grité y le sonreí, tomó muchas bolsas haciendo que me quedase con solo 22- hermano créeme me has salvado- Rodó los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa

-Sí, el problema es de quién me salvará a mí- dijo en tono teatral mostrando sus brazos llenos de bolsas, Rosa, Em y yo nos reímos excepto mi duende, eso no era para nada una buena señal…

-¿a dónde las subimos Amor?- pregunté y me miró hostil y fríamente

-A la habitación- contestó secamente

-Alice…-dijo Edward como si le estuviera reprochando algo

-No te metas con mis pensamientos

-Lo siento - dijo secamente Ed – no tienes idea de lo que me gustaría en ocasiones no poder escuchar los pensamientos de los otros en lugar de los míos, Vamos Jasper- hizo un movimiento con la cabeza mostrando la habitación

-Vamos- lo seguí y dejamos en la cama todas las bolsas, iba a salir de la habitación Para ver que le sucedía a Alii pero Edward me jaló del brazo hasta que me sentara en la cama al lado de él.

-Se podría sa…- pero no pude terminar con nada por que colocó su mano en mi boca, así que continué con los pensamientos- ¿_saber que te sucede?_

-Tienes problemas- aseguró Edward y continuó:

-Por lo que dijiste hace rato- lo miré confundido- cuando dijiste "créeme me has salvado", la duende se lo tomó muy personal y está muy enojada

_-¿Qué puedo hacer?- _Ed quitó la mano de mi boca y me permitió hablar- ¿Es por eso por la cual le reprochaste algo abajo ¿verdad?

-Si, y ese "algo" fueron sus pensamientos- me miró preocupado, ya que Alice era una ternura cuando estaba contenta, pero enojada, era una fiera…

-¿Qué pensó?

-No puedo decírtelo- lo fulmine con la mirada- no me gusta hablar sobre los pensamientos de otros a sus espaldas

-Tú y tus estúpidos modales- Ed sonrió levemente

-Además es mejor que lo platiques con ella, yo no quiero interferir- tenía razón, tendría que enfrentar esto con Alice, como una pareja, juntos.

-Hay Edward ¿por qué siempre tienes la razón?

-Creo que es hereditario- sonrió mostrando sus blancos dientes- pero procuro no presumirlo- ahora fui yo el que puso los ojos en blanco

-¿qué crees que debería hacer?- pregunté preocupado

-Bueno, creo que deberías hablar primero con ella, arreglarlo todo, pero está furiosa así que si se complican las cosas no te frustres ni te enojes enfrente de Alice- Tal vez Edward no tuviera novia, pero era un experto en estas cosas.

-¿Y si me enojo?, es decir, si me reprocha y no puedo evitar contestarle… ¿qué hago?- estaba en verdad preocupado, Ed se quedó pensando unos segundos y con cara de resignación dijo:

-En ese caso te vienes conmigo, creo saber cómo solucionarlo todo- su cara mostraba pena, como si tuviera que hacer algo que no quisiera.

-Está bien- suspiré y me paré en el marco de la puerta para voltear a ver a Ed- Gracias Edward, eres mi hermano favorito- el sonrió de lado y me dijo:

-Lo sé- contestó con voz arrogante pero con la misma sonrisa, no pude evitar sonreírle- pero no lo digas enfrente de Emmett, lastimarías su ya de por sí lastimado ego

-Cierto – reí entre dientes y baje por las escaleras, tan pronto entré a la sala sentí frustración y mucho enojo en el ambiente, definitivamente nada iba a salir bien…

-¿Amor?- pregunté tiernamente pero nadie contestó, seguí el rastro de enojo y cada vez se sentía odio y enojo, demasiado… visualicé a mi hermosa esposa sentada en el sofá cruzada de piernas con una revista de modas en la mano, si no me hubiera dado cuenta de la tensión del ambiente y del que no me haya contestado pensaría que estaba bien.

-Alice tenemos que hablar- dije suavemente mientras me sentaba a su lado, pero no volteó a verme

-De qué- contestó de manera muy cortante y arrogante, eso me dolió y mucho.

-De lo que pasó con las bolsas de compras… no quiero que te enojes con lo que dije, no te lo tomes muy personal…- iba a seguir hablando pero con una voz fría me interrumpió:

-No me interesa en lo absoluto Jasper- solo me decía así cuando estaba enojada conmigo pero continuó- por mi consíguete una esposa que no te torture con horas en el centro comercial, así se solucionarían todos tus problemas- eso me destruyó por completo, su voz era muy tajante y me dolía en lo más profundo de mi ser el hecho de que me tratase así, se levantó del sillón y cuando dio 2 pasos la detuve del brazo

-Por favor Alice no me digas eso, me lastimas- le dije con voz ahogada pero siguió con sus miradas frías y hostiles

-Que lastima Jasper Cullen, pero ya te dije a mi me interesa en lo más mínimo- esto estaba saliéndose de mis manos así que la solté para no lastimarla porque ahora si me había enojado y mucho.

-Alice no seas ridícula- dije con más dureza de la que pretendía y entrecerró los ojos

-Pues lamento que no te hayas casado con el tipo de mujer que querías…- la interrumpí por completo ¿Cómo se atreve a pensar en eso?

-Mira, ya te dije que…

-No me interesa, solo desaparécete de mi vista ¿entendido?- otra vez esa dureza en su voz

-Hasta que entiendas que por lo que nos estamos peleando es una vil tontería

-¿así que yo soy la tonta?- preguntó con sarcasmo en la voz

-Tú no pero lo que me reclamas es realmente tonto

-Púdrete Jasper y hazlo lejos de mí- la tomé de los hombros, quería sacudirla y que entendiera que no nos podíamos pelear por esto, pero intenté ser suave, ya que mi paciencia estaba a punto de acabar.

-¡Entiéndelo Alice!- le grité sumamente enojado, ella se sorprendió un poco pero no quitó su mirada llena de odio hacia mí- ¡deja de comportarte como una niña! ¿Qué no ves que nos estamos peleando por estupideces? ¡madura, no te puedes comportar así!- sabía que la había lastimado, lo pude ver en sus ojos pero esto estaba rebasando los límites y tenía que entenderlo

-El único estúpido aquí eres tú- me espetó con dureza, la solté de los hombros ya que tenía que desahogar la fuerza y apreté los puños con fuerza mientras la miraba a los ojos

-Yo no soy el que se está peleando por 44 bolsas del centro comercial- Oh oh, me había pasado esta vez, lo vi en sus ojos y por un momento todo malo sentimiento se convirtió en una profunda tristeza, muy profunda _¡felicidades Jasper! (nótese el sarcasmo) ¡eres un completo tarado!_

-Alice yo…- quise disculparme pero tomó el anillo de su mano izquierda y me lo dejo en la mano

-Ten, pónselo a una mujer que no te eche a perder la existencia- dijo con tristeza y enojo, se alejó de mí y yo lo único que pude hacer fue caer de rodillas y acariciar el anillo, me jalé el cabello con desesperación, tomé un jarrón y lo aventé hacia las escaleras pero una habilidosa mano lo tomó con mucha rapidez.

-Creo que llegué a buena hora- hubiera reído por el tono teatral pero estaba demasiado triste, agaché mi cabeza mirando el anillo y el suelo.

-Sé lo que paso pero solo está enojada, se le pasará…

-Tú sabes que no- dije con voz ahogada, si pudiera llorar lo hubiera hecho en ese mismo momento, un brazo paso por mi hombro mi me dio una palmaditas en la espalda

-Sólo es cuestión de que no estés cerca de ella, para que pueda pensar, su respuesta fue momentánea, es decir no lo pensó con claridad- Que bueno que Edward lee mentes

-Pero si no se soluciona con el tiempo… ¿me ayudarás?- pregunté ansioso, Ed era el único que me podría ayudar con estos temas, porque Em era para nada romántico y se burlaría de mí.

-Claro, aunque…- una sonrisa traviesa jugó con la comisura de sus labios- espero que con lo que vayas a hacer no te de un infarto, literalmente- esta vez si me reí porque estaba seguro que si con el tiempo nada se arreglaba mi hermano favorito me ayudaría

-Gracias hermano, sabes que te amo, literalmente- ahora los 2 nos reímos, se paró, me ofreció su mano y con gusto la tomé.

-¿quieres saber que harás para la reconciliación?- Ed tenía una sonrisa malvada en el rostro, esto no era nada bueno…

-Tú dijiste que era mejor esperar…

-Sí, pero se tiene que ensayar- su sonrisa malévola crecía cada vez más en su rostro

-Ensayar… ¿para qué?- pregunté nervioso

…...

-¡QUÉ!- grité exasperado, ¿Cómo era posible que Ed me dijera esto?

-Lo siento Jazz pero es necesario- dijo riéndose

-¡por favor!, debe de haber otra manera…-supliqué

-No, no la hay- contestó muy seguro de sí. Hace unos minutos estaba triste por lo que sucedió con Alice, pero ahora estaba asustado… ¿cantar? ¿tocando la guitarra? ¡Es la más completa tontería que he oído!

-Por favor, yo nunca he cantado en toda mi existencia

-Siempre hay una primera vez- nos encontrábamos en el salón de música de Edward, aquí se encontraba su piano, un par de guitarras acústicas y 2 eléctricas, una batería y un cajón, era el cuarto más pequeño de la casa pero uno de los mejores acomodados, ya que el orden y la decoración eran muy elegantes.

-No lo haré- contesté muy seguro de mí mismo

-Por supuesto que lo harás- Odiaba que tuviera la razón así que con un gruñido me rendí- tenemos que apurarnos, los demás llegarán aquí en hora y media- Rosa y Esme habían ido a tranquilizar a Alii y Carlisle junto con Emmett salieron a cazar.

-Está bien- su sonrisa se enanchó- ¿qué canción cantaré?- pregunté con horror

-No te asustes- río entre dientes y fue al cajón para coger unas hojas y se sentó de nuevo enfrente de mí en una milésima de segundo, en los pequeños sofás que se encontraban en el medio del salón- aquí tengo algunas canciones solo es cuestión de escoger una adecuada- me dio las hojas y leí algunos pedazos de las canciones, todas eran de amor… ¿de dónde las sacó Ed? Yo había escuchado prácticamente todas las canciones de la historia pero estas jamás las había oído y mucho menos los títulos, pero eran realmente hermosas, eran aproximadamente 45 canciones.

-¿quién escribió estas canciones?- pregunté con suma curiosidad, eran las más bonitas que había leído y de seguro al escucharlas serían aún más.

Bueno- se puso nervioso y salió corriendo por las 2 guitarras acústicas, regresó en menos de un parpadeo- Yo las escribí- dijo mirando las hojas. ¿Qué? ¿Edward había escrito éstas canciones?

-¿Tú?- pregunté incrédulo a lo que solo asintió- ¿cuando las escribiste?

-No lo sé, de repente se me vienen a la mente…- pensó y luego me quitó las hojas de la mano con suavidad- creo que ésta es la adecuada- tomó una con el nombre The Reason

-No puedo creerlo- dije mientras leía la letra de la canción- eres más romántico que Emmett, Carlisle y yo juntos- se rió suavemente

-Sí, lo sé, creo que la soltería me está afectando- nos reímos los 2

-Al parecer sí- seguí leyendo la canción, tenía razón, era la mejor para la ocasión

-¿te gusta?- preguntó un poco nervioso

-Por supuesto que sí- no podía quitar la vista de la hoja – es la canción más bonita que he leído.

-Tengo otras más, esta no es mi favorita, pero vincula entre las 10 mejores

-Si está entre las mejores no me imagino cómo estará la mejor

-Gracias por los halagos pero empecemos- me dio una guitarra y él se quedó con la otra

-No sé cómo va el sonido- dije totalmente nervioso

-En ese caso yo la canto primero y luego la cantas tú ¿entendido?

-Sí

Edward empezó a cantar la canción y me quedé pasmado, mi mamá decía que tenía una voz aterciopelada muy hermosa, pero eso era una palabra muy corta para definir como cantaba, ¿cómo demonios iba a cantar así?, él tenía los ojos cerrados hasta que terminó la canción.

-¿entendiste cómo?- preguntó y salí de mi trance

-¿por qué nunca dijiste que cantabas así? Mejor dicho ¿cómo crees que voy a cantar así?- pregunté con sarcasmo

-No es necesario que cantes como yo, de seguro lo haces mejor

-Nadie en el mundo lo podría hacer, eso es imposible- sonrió mostrando sus relucientes dientes

-Gracias, pero lo debes de hacer tú solo.

Nos la pasamos una hora ensayando la canción, y no cantaba mal, en realidad cantaba muy bien pero nada comparado con mi hermano. Terminé la canción y me miró con una sonrisa de suficiencia y aprobación.

-¿ves? Cantas muy bien, a la duende le fascinará, créeme- sonó muy seguro de sí mismo

-Eso espero, ¿Cuándo es el momento de dedicársela?- le dije refiriéndome a la canción

-Deja que pasen algunos días mientras yo preparo el momento y el lugar indicado.

-¿tú?- pregunté incrédulo- vaya, me sorprendes cada vez más Edward, yo que pensaba que era cursi…

-Bueno, tal vez no tenga novia, pero vivir con 3 parejas en la misma casa, te cambia demasiado…

-Bien que te lo tenías escondido hermano- reímos suavemente, aunque la verdad todavía no podía creerlo.

-Sí, yo te digo la ocasión… solo procura no enojarte con ella otra vez y por más que quieras no le hables, conozco a Alice y si le hablas lo único que ganarás es que se enoje.

-Lo haré, es difícil pero si es por ella no importa- contesté con un suspiro

-Y tú que decías que era cursi- nos volvimos a reír- bajemos, en menos de 3 minutos todos estarán en casa y recuerda, nada de hablar con la duende- dijo Ed mientras acomodaba las guitarras en su lugar. Bajamos y nos sentamos en el sofá, en ese mismo momento llegaron los demás y mi tortura empezó.

…...

Hace 5 días sucedió el problema y fueron los peores de mi existencia, tener a Alice tan cerca de mí y sin poder hacer nada era horrible… quería tomarla de la cintura y besarla, las noches sin ella eran terribles y sin contar los golpes de la habitación de Em y Rosa, ¿cómo era posible que Edward soportara esto? Sentí lástima hacia mi hermano… ha de sufrir mucho, mira que escuchar los gritos de tres parejas en la noche… vaya ¿Cómo era posible que no enloqueciera? Eran las 3 de la mañana y me encontraba en el sofá con la cara entre los cojines, mientras mi pecho tocaba la suavidad del sillón.

-¿ahora entiendes como me torturan?- preguntó mi hermano con tono teatral y me reí entre dientes- a este paso me meterán en un manicomio, le doy gracias a los libros porque así puedo ignorar eso- apuntó con el dedo hacía las habitaciones.

Nunca más te vuelvo a juzgar, lo juro- dije mientras me sentaba y él se sentaba a mi lado, no me había dado cuenta pero traía en la mano un traje de gala , lo volteé a ver y una malévola sonrisa apareció en su rostro

-Es hora- contestó con solemnidad, abrí los ojos como platos… ¿ya?

-Pero no tengo nada- dije muy seguro y su sonrisa se ensanchó

-te dije que de eso me ocuparía yo así que sube a mi habitación, dúchate rápido y subiré cuando te termines de arreglar - los últimos días Alii no me había permitido entrar a la habitación así que Edward me permitía entrar en la suya para ducharme y no se quejaba aunque me quedara durante horas. Nuestra relación había mejorado mucho, Edward era muy divertido y dejé de juzgar su soledad, ya que no era un amargado, solo era muy silencioso y misterioso, hablábamos durante horas y me podía desahogar con él mientras me daba consejos, definitivamente era el mejor hermano que alguien pudiera tener.

-Ok- subí disparado, me duché lo más rápido posible, me sequé y me vestí, me miré en el espejo y me veía realmente bien, no era traje de gala, pero era muy elegante el conjunto: un pantalón de mezclilla negro con una camisa de manga larga azul oscuro acompañada con zapatos formales negros, en menos de un segundo Ed se encontraba a mis espaldas

-Se te ve bien pero puede mejorar- me volteó para que dar enfrente de él, desabrochó 2 botones de mi camisa, remangó las magas hasta mis codos y desfajó mi camisa, dio una paso hacia atrás y con una sonrisa de aprobación dijo;

-Perfecto- volteé y una vez más Ed tenía la razón, me veía muy juvenil y guapo, ahora entiendo cómo es que Edward trae a todas detrás de él.

-Una vez más tienes la razón hermano- puso los ojos en blanco y corrió, bueno, voló hacia la puerta trasera y yo lo seguí.

-Vamos- me dio la guitarra y salimos colando a toda velocidad, bueno yo, ya que Edward a penas y corría, pues era el más rápido. Nos paramos enfrente de un arbusto con flores rosas muy bonitas

-Aquí es- lo miré incrédulo y con su brazo movió el arbusto dejando una vista realmente hermosa: la luna llena estaba en todo su resplandor alumbrando al precioso prado que se encontraba adornado de miles de flores color violeta, azul, rojo, rosa, blanco y amarillo. Era el lugar perfecto.

-Lo encontré mientras cazaba, me pareció el indicado para la ocasión- se encogió de hombros y yo solo pude caminar sobre el prado, el olor era muy rico debido a las flores.

-Vaya Edward, esto es sorprendente- no podía quitar la vista del precioso lugar hasta que visualicé una manta blanca con cojines rojos alrededor- tu sí que piensas en todo

-Lo sé- dijo con una risita- Ve ahí- apuntó a la manta- siéntate y yo te traigo a Alii- de inmediato me puse nervioso y lo sintió en el ambiente- todo se arreglará, confía en mí- su seguridad me tranquilizaba y mis hombros dejaron de estar tensos

-Está bien, gracias Hermano, te debo mucho.

-No te preocupes, ve- me animó y caminé hacia los cojines, me senté en uno de ellos y Ed ya no estaba, así que suspiré, rogando que todo saliera bien, cerré mis ojos y canté la canción en mi mente hasta que la más bonita melodía me interrumpió

-¿Jazz?- preguntó con miedo y tristeza en la voz, abrí mis ojos y mi princesa se encontraba sentada frente a mí con un vestido azul marino que hacía juego con mi camisa, su pelo negro, corto y lacio se desprendía a diferentes lados, mientras su piel traslucida tenía un brillo especial debido a la luna.

-Siéntate- le dije con suavidad y le extendí mi mano, dudó un poco pero la tomó y se sentó enfrente de mí.

-Jazz yo…- la callé poniéndole un dedo en su labios

-Si me lo permites eso lo debo hacer yo- tomé la guitarra mientras me miraba confundida, suspiré y empecé a tocar la canción:

_I'm not a perfect person _

_There's many thing I wish I didn't do _

_But I continue learning _

_I never meant to do those things to you _

_And so I have to say before I go _

_That I just want you to know _

_I've found a reason for me _

_To change who I used to be _

_A reason to start over new _

_And the reason is you _

Volteé a verla y me miraba maravillada así que seguí:

_I'm sorry that I hurt you _

_It's something I must live with everyday _

_And all the pain I put you through _

_I wish I could take it all away _

_And be the one who catches all your tears _

_That's why I need you to hear _

_I've found a reason for me _

_To change who I used to be _

_A reason to start over new _

_And the reason is you (x4) _

Volví a ver a Alice y sonreía tiernamente, continué:

_I'm not a perfect person _

_I never meant to do those things to you _

_And so I have to say before I go _

_That I just want you to know _

_I've found a reason for me _

_To change who I used to be _

_A reason to start over new _

_And the reason is you _

_I've found a reason to show _

_A side of me you didn't know _

_A reason for all that I do _

_And the reason is you_

Terminé la canción y Alice se abalanzó sobre mí tirando la guitarra suavemente hacia los cojines y me besó, yo como siempre seguí con el beso y lo prolongué e intensifiqué, pero nos separamos para vernos a los ojos

-Lo lamento tanto princesa- le dije mientras acariciaba su mejilla- te juro no volverme a enojar así contigo

-Y yo a pelearme por tonterías- se acercó y me volvió a besar, ¡estaba tan feliz!, así que la tomé por la cintura y la tumbé sobre los cojines, su risa me dejo embobado por un segundo

-¿crees que Edward siga por aquí?- preguntó con una sonrisa malévola, la pregunta me desconcertó por completo

-No lo sé, tal vez- contesté confundido

-En ese caso- jaló la solapa de mi camisa hasta que nuestras narices casi se rozaran y con voz muy sensual me susurró – hay que torturarlo

-Sus deseos son ordenes- le dije antes de besarla y hacerla mía para convertirnos en uno solo, como siempre lo fuimos.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK:

-En eso estoy muy de acuerdo contigo jazz- sonreí por recordar nuestro momento juntos y bese su nariz- ¿podrías traer el catálogo de ropa en nuestra habitación?

-Claro - contesté, ahora la mayoría de la ropa la compraba por catálogo y cuando me pedía acompañarla me ayudaba con las bolsas del centro comercial. Corrí hacia la habitación, saqué el enorme catálogo y caminé hasta la puerta de mi hermano, había tanta felicidad y una pisca de… ¿amor?, me quedé pasmado por ello, me acerqué más y se sentía felicidad, demasiada, aunque distinguí una muy pequeña pisca de amor, sí definitivamente era eso, pero… ¿proveniente de Edward?, esto sí que era raro, muy raro.

-¿amor? ¿y el catálogo?- preguntó mi esposa, sacudí la cabeza y corriendo me fui a sentar a su lado.

-Aquí está- se lo di y me dio un beso en los labios antes de leerlo

-Gracias, Jazz.

Y en ese momento Edward bajó con una sonrisa en sus labios y la alegría se sentía cada vez más y más… definitivamente algo le sucedía, pero descubriré que es lo que hace tan feliz a mi hermano.

_Aquí está es Cap. la canción se llama The Reason de Hoobastank, es una de mis favoritas y les recomiendo que la escuchen, procuraré subir el otro cap pronto, adios!_

_¿un review? ._


	7. Recuerdos fotográficos

_Lo siento tanto chicas, pero tuve un accidente y no podía actualizar, el accidente me dejo en cama varios días y con el brazo roto , sin más demoras aquí está el cap. Lo siento mucho es la última vez que me sucede T.T:_

Cap. 6: Recuerdos fotográficos

Bella POV:

Estaba acostada en el sillón. Aburrida. No había otra palabra que pudiera decir cómo me sentía en ese momento. Mi pecho tocaba el enorme sofá y mi cara estaba en los suaves cojines de color verde, que hacían juego con el color café, no había duda, mi casa parecía una selva, los colores eran mis bonitos y vivos, todo lo contrario a mí. Con una sonrisa anulé el pensamiento, porque era más que bonita, era hermosa (a comparación de antes), para mejorar mi autoestima fui al espejo que adornaba el salón y me vi, Si, era muy linda, algo a lo que definitivamente jamás me acostumbraría. Pero a pesar de eso era muy poca cosa a comparación de Edward, su nombre me dibujó una gran sonrisa en el rostro, pero esta cayó al darme cuenta de que no estaba a s_u_ altura, pero sobre todo de que no estaba a mi lado, _lo verás en unas cuantas horas_, volteé la cabeza para observar el reloj pegado en la pared; las 3:56 de la mañana. Demasiado tiempo, mi cara se tornó ansiosa y desesperada, quería tenerlo a mi lado ya. Pero de seguro tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, ante este pensamiento llegó una repentina tristeza, _que genial manera de aumentar tu auto-estima Bella_, pensé irónicamente. Sin querer vi una foto que se encontraba escondida entre un libro, la saqué y miré con detenimiento: mi familia, mi vida, todo lo que tenía en una foto que me destruía por completo. Esperé a que las lágrimas corrieran por mis mejillas, pero no lo hicieron, eso era imposible yo podía llorar con cualquier cosa, incluso con la muerte de una hormiga. Y descubrí algo: los vampiros no pueden llorar. Así que empecé a sollozar sin lágrimas, era demasiada tristeza, el recordar mi vida humana… Me hizo recordar que lo único que tenía era a mi familia. No importaba el hecho de que no tuviera amigos (en realidad nunca tuve) mis padres me hacían la persona más feliz. En ese momento cerré los ojos mientras mi vida salía en recuerdos que me atravesaban el corazón como una espada…

FLASHBACK:

-Mami… ¿dónde estás?- pregunté mientras recorría el enorme jardín que teníamos. ¡Era tan injusto! Mis papás estaban grandecitos y yo tenía 10 años- ¿Por qué se esconden tan lejos?- pregunté más fuerte, pero vi el talón de mi papá y corriendo con cuidado de no romper mi bonito vestido azul celeste y maltratar las flores que adornaban mi castaño cabello, toqué la cabeza de mi papi mientras gritaba-¡uno, dos, tres… por mi papá que se encuentra detrás de los arbustos de frambuesas!- mi papi salió de su escondite y me cargó en brazos… empecé a reír y mi mami salió de su pequeño escondite y se unió al abrazo riendo, mi papi perdió el equilibrio y nos caímos al pasto de un lindo color verde.

- eso fue divertido- contestó mi mami suspirando para tener más aire por que la risa la puso roja como una manzanita. Mis mejillas siempre se tornaban de ese colorcito cuando me enojaba, me avergonzada o reía demasiado hasta que me dolía mi pancita, como ahora.

- sí, mucho- contestó mi papi mientras el color regresaba su rostro. - pequeña niña, ¿quieres un helado?- me preguntó después de un susurro

- ¡Sí!- grité sin pensarlo y con una gran sonrisa-¡Uno de chocolate!

- como tus ojitos- mi mami acarició mi mejilla antes de pararnos e ir todos tomados de la mano (yo me encontraba en el centro) a la heladería, mientras me cargaban jalando de mis bracitos para impulsarme ¡parecía que volaba!... llegamos y pedí un helado de chocolate pero vi a un pajarito que se había quedado atrapado debajo de una pequeña piedrita que lastimaba a su alita.

-detenme el helado mami- le dije y antes de salir corriendo le dije:- también cómprale uno a Mr. Pato- mis papás asintieron y se empezaron a reí, así que me sonroje… ¿qué tenía de malo que le haya puesto a mi gatito Mr. Pato?… No le encontraba ningún nombre y como los patitos son color vainilla igual que mi gatito de un mes… ¿por qué no ponerle así?

- vale, sólo cómprale uno- les dije enojada y corrí en busca del pajarito. Lo tomé y quité la patita atascada en la piedrita para que volara pero no lo hizo quedándose en mis manos.

-¿porqué no vuelas?- le susurre acariciando su alita, se impulsó y voló…- definitivamente seré veterinaria- contesté viendo a el pajarito volar y me acorde de… ¡mi helado!, corrí y tomé los 2, el de Mr. Pato y el mío pero me di cuenta de un gravisisisímo error…

- ¿¡Qué! ¿¡Cómo es posible!- grité indignada, ¿por qué mis papás habían hecho eso? ¡Querían matarme de un infarto!

- ¡qué sucede mi amor?- contestaron mis papás al mismo tiempo

- ¿Por qué le compraron un helado de sabor de vainilla a Mr. Pato?- pregunté con un puchero en mis labios.

- porque es uno de tus sabores favoritos corazón- me dijo mi mami con voz que decía que no me entendía.

- pero es Vainilla, ¡es vainilla!- grité desesperada, ¿Qué no entendían el grave problema?

- ¿Qué con eso?- susurró mi papi, queriéndome decir que bajara el volumen pero lo subí aún más.

- Que Mr. Pato es Color Vainilla y El helado es de Vainilla… ¡¿quieren matarlo de un infarto? ¡Va a pensar que se está comiendo a su madre! ¡Es enfermizo! Además… ¡tiene chispas de chocolate! ¡¿Quieren que se ahogue con una de ellas? ¡Tiene sólo un mes! ¡Además de matarlo de un infarto quieren que se le atore una chispa de chocolate en su cuello! ¿Qué clase de abuelos para mi hijo son ustedes?- grité esto muy rápido y empezaron a carcajearse mis papás… ¿Qué tenía de gracioso?

- hay mi niña, está bien cómprale uno de otro sabor- me dio un billete mientras con una mano aguantaba la risa al igual que mi mamá… ¡Que malos eran!

- está bien- dije con un puchero y tomé el billete, llegué a la caja y la señora me miraba con una mezcla de ternura y risa.

-¿quieres un helado?- me preguntó y sólo asentí con el mismo puchero, soltó una risita- ¿de qué sabor lo quieres?

- De fresa y sin chispas de dulce, chocolate o menta porque Mr. Pato mi gato no las puede comer- me acerqué y le susurré- es alérgico a la menta, no le gusta el dulce y se atragantaría con las de chocolate porque son muy gruesas- terminé y se rió por lo bajo, ¡Todos se burlaban de mí! ¿Qué tan raro era que quisiera que mi gato color vainilla disfrutara de un poco de helado de fresa? Nadie me comprendía.

- aquí está su helado de fresa sin chispas, para que su pato no se ahogue

- Gracias- le di el dinero y cuando me regresó lo que me sobraba le corregí- y no es un pato es un gato- caminé hacia mis padres y al verme sonrieron con un poco de burla.

- listo- dije satisfecha- le evité a Mr. Pato una convulsión espontánea…

FIN DEL FLASHBACK:

Sonreí y me empecé a reír por mi lógica, hasta ahora entendí por qué mis papás se habían reído tanto… mira que llamarle a mi gato Mr. Pato… recordé que se había muerto a los 6 años pero con una gata tuvo una gatita y me la quedé. ¿Dónde está?_ Lo tenía cuando se murieron mis papás… se supone que debe de estar aquí._

-¿Donita?- pregunté con voz bajita- me reí al recordar que le había puesto Donita a la gatita por que tenía las patitas color vainilla como su padre y la cabeza y el lomo como su madre de color chocolate, mire una colita color chocolate salir de la puerta del baño y corriendo con velocidad la tomé pero empezó a retorcerse entre mis manos tratando inútilmente de penetral mi ahora piel de mármol

- Donita, tranquilízate- le susurré tiernamente como solía hacerlo, al parecer recordó mi voz y se acurrucó en mi regazo y empezó a ronronear, como una señal de disculpa

- no te preocupes Donita, tú no tienes la culpa de no haberme reconocido- le acaricié su melena suave, recordé el cabello de Edward, era de un dorado divino, oscuro, cuando me cargó pude sentirlo, era increíblemente sedoso y brillante, me fascinaba que el viento lo despeinara por completo, aunque su pelo parecieran imposible de peinar le daba una aspecto rebelde, juvenil y único… me di cuenta de que había dejado de respirara porque la gatita empezó a ronronear entre mis brazos.

-¿Lo notaste?- le pregunté acariciando su fina melena, ganando un pequeño ronroneo de aprobación- es increíble como el estar con él me pone tan feliz ¿no lo crees?- otros ronroneo de aprobación- y ansiosa o desesperada, no tienes idea de cómo es, es tan…- la gatita ronroneo pero me pareció un quejido- está bien, lo descubrirás cuando lo veas pero por favor no lo rasguñes y te retuerzas en sus brazos… no quiero que piense que tienes rabia o alguna de esas enfermedades que tienen los animales callejeros ¿entendido?- otro ronroneo de aprobación- gracias, vamos al patio- corrí a velocidad humana para no asustar a mi gata, me encontré en la puerta de la cocina y con una torturosa lentitud la abrí: todo estaba igual, el patio era verde(debido a la lluvia del lugar), las ramas de frambuesa apenas estaban madurando, las cajas de madera que se apilaban mostrando una casita de juguete estaban semi-húmedas y todavía mantenía es color rosa y las flores pintadas de azul y morado, entré en la casita y suspiré cuando los recuerdos inundaron mi mente…

FLASHBACK:

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Bellita!- gritaron mis papás al unísono, moví mi cabeza a la derecha y vi el despertador ¡las 7 de la mañana! Era domingo ¡¿porqué los papás no entendían que una niña de (ahora) 12 años tenía que dormir?

-No seas floja, levántate te tenemos tu desayuno favorito, tu pastel y tus regalos- me levante de inmediato

-¿encerio?- pregunté con alegría, ambos asintieron- ¡gracias papis!- los abrace y se empezaron a reír.

-De nada amor, ahora ve a bañarte para que vayas a desayunar- inmediatamente me paré, tomé mi ropa y me metí a bañar, ¡por fin tenía 12!, me bañé rápidamente y al salir me admire un poco en el espejo, no era fea pero tampoco indescriptiblemente hermosa, digamos que era normal: ojos grandes color chocolate enmarcados con espesas, largas y onduladas pestañas, pómulos delgados, piel blanca (casi transparente), labios gruesos y rojizos, pelo castaño que caía por mi espalda en ondas suaves, me hubiera gustado haber tenido las características físicas de mi madre: ojos verdes, cabello semi-rubio liso, piel blanca un poco dorada, pero en lugar de eso obtuve las características de mi padre (aunque él se veía mejor), no me quejaba, ya que sabía que de grande de seguro sería diferente. Me vestí como solía hacerlo: uno vestido de manga larga azul marino, me encantaba ese color, hacía que mi piel no luciera tan transparente y le daba un brillo especial a mi pelo. Salí al patio y entre en la casita y vi a mis padres en el pequeño comedor arrodillados en el pasto.

-Por fin lista- dijo mi padre mientras prendía la cámara y mi madre prendía las velas, rodé los ojos, gracias a ellos tenía la costumbre de vestirme y sentirme como niña, pero no me quejaba, no quería ser de esas niñas que se preocupaban más por ponerse maquillaje para el novio que sacar buenas calificaciones ó jugar con las muñecas.

-Lo estoy- me senté en la silla y mis padres se sentaron alrededor.

-Aquí está tu desayuno amor- mi mamá me puso el plato lleno de frutas y waffles con chocolate líquido y fresas.

-¡gracias mami!- dije antes de comer, ellos comían lo mismo que yo. Al terminar me trajeron mi enorme pastel irlandés*(N/A: estos pasteles son los que llevan queso en el centro y está mezclado con el pastel de 3 leches, en la parte superior tiene mermelada de zarzamora y frutas como el durazno y el kiwi.) prendí las velas, pedí mi deseo, cerré los ojos y soplé las velas, solo fui consciente de los flash de la cámara y los aplausos de mis papás.

-Felicidades Cariño, ¿cuál fue tu deseo?- preguntaron y me miraron ansiosos.

-No se puede decir, si lo digo no se cumpliría- dije haciendo un puchero.

-Si se cumplirá, dilo- pusieron la carita del gato con botas y con un suspiro de resignación contesté:

-Que siempre estén a mi lado, sin importar que tan grande o pequeña sea, que se queden conmigo y nunca me dejen- dije en un suspiro, mis papás me abrazaron

-Jamás te dejaremos-contestó mi papá

-¿me lo prometen?- pregunté al borde del llanto

-Claro que si amor - mi mamá me limpio una lágrima con su mano- es una promesa…

FIN DEL FLASHBACK:

Puse un puño en mi boca para ahogar el grito de dolor que quería salir, me comprimía el pecho, mi gatita se empezó a remover entre mis brazos

-Lo siento, es que- suspiré- me duele recordarlo, me duele que me los hayan quitado, todo por unos estúpidos mafiosos- cerré los ojos con fuerza- pero sobre todo me duele que por culpa de ellos no pudieron hacer su promesa, mis papás me prometieron estar conmigo siempre – sollocé un poco- Por siempre…

Volví a cerrar los ojos abrumada por el dolor y la enorme tristeza que me consumía lenta y profundamente… ¿era posible sentir más tristeza en ese momento?.

_Lo lamento tanto, les juro que será la última vez que tarde tanto (eso espero U.u) y sé que no tengo perdón, pero les prometo que el martes estará el próximo capítulo y será mucho más largo, gracias por la espera, no sé cómo agradecérselo. Las amo chicas:) (en el próximo sale Ed.)_


	8. Siempre, por siempre y para siempre

_Chicas! lo siento tanto!, les juro que iba a actualizar el martes pero con la rompida de mi brazo tuve que pasar TODOS los trabajos, no quiero perder mi 10 en la secu... Lose! sé que no tengo perdón, pero sólo soy una niña de 13 (recien cumplidos en abril), así que no les prometo cuando volveré a subir, pero espero no tardar!_

Cap 7: Siempre, por siempre y para siempre:

Edward POV:

Baje de las escaleras con la misma sonrisa y me encontré con Ali y Jazz que me miraban de manera extraña, una mezcla de confusión y desconfianza, no los culparía, parecía un completo bipolar, de nunca salir a mi cuarto o estar serio y callado; bajaba de mi cuarto sonriendo, en realidad ni siquiera me reconocía a mí mismo, desde que estaba con Bella no sabía que sentía, pero se sentía bien… maravilloso. diría yo.

-Hola hermanito, vaya por fin has salido de la cueva- ante el comentario de Alice hubiera rodado los ojos, pero mi humor solo me permitía reír, así que reí entre dientes.

-Enserio Edward ¿no estás drogado?- preguntó Emmett saliendo de la cocina, tomando de la mano a Rosalie. Rodé los ojos, Em y sus preguntas sin sentido.

-No, lo juro- suspiré pero sentí una enorme presión en mi pecho, en el lugar donde estaba mi congelado corazón, era horrible, solté el aire de golpe pero me mareé y para sostenerme tomé el barandal, porque sentía que el piso se movía.

-¡Edward! ¿estás bien?- me preguntaron 4 vampiros con preocupación y temor.

-Si sólo fue un mareo- con una mano los alejé sin soltar el barandal, lo solté y suspiré pero el dolor volvió y me caí por las escaleras, antes de que llegara a los 3 escalones me detenían Em y Jazz, lo último que vi de manera consiente fue de un solo nombre: Bella.

….

-¡Ya despertó!- gritó Rosa y llegó Carlisle poniéndome una mano en la frente

-¿te sientes bien?- Asentí rápidamente y me senté, ya que estaba acostado

-¿qué fue lo que me sucedió?- pregunté ansioso

-No lo sabemos hijo, nunca a un vampiro le sucede eso, tendría que…- sabia que me diría que quería revisarme, pero no iba a permitir que me trataran como a una rata de laboratorio.

-Estoy bien- suspiré y otra vez me dolió incluso con más intensidad que antes, pero me las arreglé para mantener mis facciones normales- sólo necesito salir- eso era cierto, ¿porqué el nombre de mi ángel se apareció por mi mente antes de ver todo negro? ¿eso era alguna señal? algo me decía que no era algo bueno, nada bueno…

-Pero cariño- empezó Esme con tono maternal

-Estoy perfectamente, tal vez es porque no he ido a cazar desde hace días- sabía que no los convencería así que con resignación dije:- si regresando me veo decaído o mal dejo que me revises.

-Está bien hijo, ve a cazar-asintió mi padre pero todos me miraban con preocupación y desconfianza, me sentía horrible, era una mezcla de dolor y tristeza, pero de alguna u otra manera pude pararme y salir por la puerta a paso normal al sentir el aire, me di cuenta de que estaba a punto de llover, en realidad parecía que 0se avecinaba una tormenta, corrí hacia el bosque con paso humano, no quería desmayarme ahí mismo, supuse que llegaría en casi 2 horas, el dolor mezclado con tristeza volvió y el nombre de mi ángel retumbaba en mis oídos _¿y si le había sucedido algo malo? ¡No! ¡No, no, no, no y no!_

-A ella no- desesperado corrí a velocidad vampírica sin importar ese dolor que me comprimía el pecho- ¡A ella no!

No sabía porque pero necesitaba tenerla, saber que estaba bien, de una manera inexplicable se había vuelto mi razón de existir, ahora mi vida ya no sería estar solo, la tenía a ella, era todo lo que en realidad me importaba, y me juré a mi mismo que la haría feliz, porque no solo era parte de mi vida, también le había quitado su "humanidad" y la había convertido en el monstruo que yo era, uno que quería verla feliz.

-Por favor ¿Dónde estás?- pregunté en el momento en el que llegué a la cueva, sentí mi ropa húmeda y vi que llovía, en realidad parecía que el cielo se iba a caer, la lluvia caía fuertemente y si no me apresuraba en unos minutos el agua me quedaría arriba de los talones. _¿dónde podrá estar? ¡en su casa! _, claro, era el único lugar en donde estaría Bella, o eso quería pensar. Corrí de manera casi desquiciante, en un par de minutos estaba en la puerta, mientras más me acercaba más tristeza se sentía en mi pecho, suspiré, gire la manija y la puerta se abrió, entré haciendo un leve sonido por las gotas que caían de mi cuerpo.

-¿Bella?- pregunté. Una gata se me acercó, pensé que me gruñiría como todos los animales lo hacían, ellos eran los únicos que sabían que éramos cualquier cosa, excepto humanos. En lugar de eso mordió la tela de mi pantalón y supe que quería llevarme a un lugar, caminé y salió corriendo por la puerta de la cocina, sin pensarlo la seguí, la puerta estaba abierta y lo que vi me destruyó el corazón y el alma (si es posible que todavía tenía): Bella estaba dentro de una casita de madera, con las manos en su rostro, su pecho subía y bajaba, como si estuviera llorando, sus rodillas levantadas y estaba empapada. No permitiría que estuviese así un poco más, a mí acostumbrada velocidad la cargué en mis brazos como a un bebé y en menos de un segundo ya estaba cerrando la puerta de la cocina, a mis espaldas. Bella sollozaba, era algo estúpido creer que tendría los ojos rojos por llorar, pero no podía descartar esa idea. Me quité la chamarra sin dejar de cargarla, pasando las mangas de brazo en brazo mientras la sostenía con cada uno. Ella sólo se dedicaba a sollozar suavemente en mi pecho y sus brazos se mantenían en mi cuello. Gracias a Dios mi camisa no estaba húmeda y para darle más calor la abracé, no me interesaba que estuviera mojada por la lluvia, lo que me importaba es que la tenía en mis brazos. Me senté en el sillón y la acurruque más hacia mí.

-Bella, ¿por qué lloras?- mi preocupación y tristeza hacían que mi voz se quebrara. No podía soportar verla así. Sollozó más y entendí que no quería contarme por el momento. La quería bajar para buscar una toalla y un cobertor, era una estupidez pensar que se enfermaría, pero quería protegerla. Cuando la quise soltar se aferró a mi cuello.

-No te vayas- su dulce voz se quebró

-Sólo voy por una toalla, regresaré- al parecer lo entendió ya que se soltó de mi cuello. Para no perder más tiempo entré en la habitación en la que supuse sería de Bella, tomé el primer cobertor de la cama y una toalla. Regresé en tiempo récord y tomé a mi ángel en brazos cubriéndola con la toalla, me senté y coloqué el cobertor alrededor de nosotros, la abracé creando una cárcel con mis manos a la que respondió con un fuerte abrazo a mi cuello y su nariz en mi cuello, se había tranquilizado pero no del todo, no sabía qué hacer, le di un suave beso en la frente y dejó de respirar por unos segundos, su respiración se volvió normal, un poco agitada pero no tanto, se acurrucó y la abracé con más fuerza si era posible.

-¿qué sucede?- pregunté con voz tierna

-Olvídalo- me contestó con más tristeza y su aliento me hizo cosquillas en el cuello, era una sensación agradable, muy pero muy agradable.

-Jamás dejaría pasar algo que te lastime- acaricié su suave cabello – tendrás que acostumbrarte a estar conmigo y contarme todo- se rió levemente- lo sé, es horrible pasar el tiempo conmigo, tendrás que soportarme- suspiré con fingida resignación y conseguí que se riera, levantó su carita y me miro con esos ojos que yo tanto… ¿amaba?.Imposible.

-Con gusto lo haría- sólo pude ver sinceridad en sus ojos, no sabía qué hacer, quería sentirla más cerca, así que la abracé con fuerza mientras ella me correspondía, sonreí como un estúpido y cerré los ojos cuando sentí su nariz bajando y subiendo por mi cuello, no me gustaba esa sensación. Me fascinaba. Pero hizo algo que no esperaba, me dio un suave beso en él, haciendo que mi estómago sintiera… ¿mariposas? Eso era ridículo, ¿no?

-¿porqué estabas afuera en la lluvia?- cerré los ojos con fuerza para no ver esos orbes color borgoña que me hacían perder la noción del tiempo y lugar. Suspiró pesadamente. No quería presionarla, pero quería que me contara lo que le sucedía, _Todo._

-Por esto- Tomó una foto húmeda (por la lluvia), la reconocí a ella entre sus padres, tenía unos 8 ó 10 años, se veía adorable con un vestido azul sin mangas, una flor blanca en el pelo y un adorable rubor en sus mejillas. Sus padres se parecían mucho a ella, en especial su papá.- lo recordé todo, me dolió demasiado, era un dolor en mi pecho que me impedía moverme, no podía…- terminó con un pequeño susurro, me tensé de inmediato, ¿eso era… lo mismo que me sucedió?, No, eso era imposible, pero yo había sentido lo _mismo. _¿Acaso me estoy volviendo loco?

-Edward, ¿Qué te pasa?- me preguntó, pero estaba demasiado absorto como para responderle, recordé cuando escuché el nombre de Bella en mi cabeza antes de caer, ¿eso significaba algo?, de seguro el estar tanto tiempo encerrado en mi cuarto me estaba haciendo perder la razón, De seguro eso es.

-Nada- entrecerró los ojos, ¿tan mal se notó que no era nada?, levantó la ceja y cruzó los brazos, podría mentirle ó engañar a cualquiera, pero a ella, no-

-Bueno…- traté de encontrar palabras, pero iba a pensar que era algo estúpido, no la culparía, incluso yo mismo lo creía. Cuando iba a soltar las palabras sentí algo jalar mis pantalones, los dos volteamos a ver el piso y nos encontramos con la gatita mordiendo mi pantalón, todavía húmedo por la llovida. Alcé la ceja y empezó a ronronear, lo interpreté como una disculpa.

-No te preocupes, si quieres te lo regalo- Sentí la risa de Bella en mi cuello- total, ya no me sirve- me encogí de hombros restándole importancia, en realidad Gracias a Alice tenía un pantalón para cada día, y sin exagerar.

-Donita ven- Bella estiró los brazos y la gatita saltó del sillón a sus piernas. ¿Donita?, ¿así le había puesto a la gatita?, no pude evitar reírme ante el nombre

-¿Por qué te ríes?- Bella se "enojo", haciéndola ver…. _¡Edward! ¡Pensé que ya habíamos pasado por eso!_

-¿Quién le pone Donita a un gato?- pregunté aguantando la risa apretando mis labios, lo más que pude, ya que soltaría las carcajadas en cualquier momento.

-Yo- y me contestó con tono de reproche- Y no es un gato es una gata- esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, cerré los ojos y tuve que soltar la carcajada, porque ya no podía más, ¡En verdad no podía!

-¡no te burles! No encontraba ningún nombre y, bueno, se parece a una dona ¿no?- su carita confundida me hizo reírme más fuerte, era tan inocente…

-Claro, cualquiera le pondría a un animal "Donita"- suspiré tratando de calmarme- ¿y cómo se llamaba el papá?

-Bueno- balbuceó un poco- ¿prometes no reírte?

-¿tan malo es?- pregunté sonriendo

-Eso creo…

-En ese caso dímelo

-Se llama…- me miró a los ojos y asentí dándole ánimos- No sé cómo se llama la mamá….

-Hey, no te liberes yo sólo te pregunté por el nombre del papá

-Pero prométeme que no te reirás- volví a asentir- Mr. Pato- inmediatamente lo dijo, y solté tremendas carcajadas, ¡Mr. Pato!, ¿a quién se le ocurre ponerle ese nombre a un gato? Definitivamente la única sería Bella, ella era _única._

-¡Vale! Tal vez no sea el mejor nombre para una mascota…

Definitivamente- contesté recuperando el aliento por la risa

-Pero fue el único que encontré, ¡Lo juro!- su cara no tenia precio, quise volver a reír, pero no quería que se enojara

-Está bien, te creo

-¿cómo supiste que estaba aquí?- soltó de repente, sus brazos se estaban en mi cuello y su cara en mi hombro

-No lo sé- dije con sinceridad, en realidad ni siquiera sabía lo que me había sucedido ni por qué pensé en ella, lo del dolor y la tristeza retumbaban en mis oídos, ¿tendría algo que ver eso?

-Espero que no te moleste quedarte un poco conmigo- susurró, sonreí, no había nada más que quisiera hacer en ese momento que estar junto a Be.

-Claro que no, estaría encantado- me regaló una deslumbrante sonrisa pero esta se volvió en una mueca de preocupación.

-¿por qué te pones así?- pasé la mano por las líneas de su frente, no quería que se preocupara

-¿Prometes que estarás conmigo siempre y no me dejarás?- susurró con voz quebrada, le sonreí con ternura y con cariño

-Te lo prometo- sonreí al darme cuenta de las palabras, jamás la dejaría, sería _nuestra promesa_- Estaremos juntos siempre, por siempre y para siempre.

Juntos... como siempre debimos de estar.

_Gracias a mi fieles lectoras, Las amo! en los próximos cap, les regresaré la ayuda y los comentarios;) Hasta Luego_

_NOTA: Mr. Pato es el nombre de mi gatito de 1 mes ._


	9. Tan cerca Pero tan lejos a la vez

_Chicas!, hola... lamento la tardansa, esque me sacaron una radiografias por que mi brazo me dolia mucho y me acalambraba demasiado, no podía moverlo pero ya estoy de regreso :) ya puedo mover bien el brazo (no del todo pero si lo suficiente)e aquí está el capítulo, lo quería hacer más largo pero tampoco quería hacerlas esperar tanto:)_

Cap: 8, parte 1 de 2:Tan cerca... Pero tan lejos a la vez:

Edward POV:

Mantenía a mi ángel entre mis brazos, habían pasado segundos, minutos ó tal vez horas desde que sellamos nuestra promesa, estaba en mi regazo como si fuera un bebé mientras mantenía una estúpida sonrisa en mi rostro, su dulce aliento me hacía cosquillas en la garganta y su mano mandaba pequeñas corrientes eléctricas cuando tocaba cualquier parte de mi expuesto cuello. No quería abrir los ojos por miedo a descubrir que todo esto era un sueño, un sucio juego que creaba mi mente para esconder mi profunda soledad, pero si esto era un sueño, preferiría quedarme así y nunca despertar. De tanto pensar en eso se me había olvidado preguntar a B del porqué la encontré sollozando, me comentó que por pensar en sus padres, pero jamás me contó toda la historia, no sabía si era una buena idea preguntarle ya que no quería que se pusiera triste, pero la curiosidad me mataba… literalmente.

-¿Cómoda?- pregunté para romper el hielo, lo que interprete bien puesto a que se rió bajito, su risita era encantadora tan..._ ¡Concéntrate!_

- más de lo que imaginas- la tonta sonrisa volvió a aparecer en mi rostro

- me alegro- contesté satisfecho- me gustaría preguntarte algo…

- ¿sí?- volteé hacia otro lado sin tener el valor de poder preguntarle, no era cobarde, pero tampoco quería hacer que me dijese algo que no quiere o que la lastimaría, me había prometido a mi mismo que no le haría daño.

- Edward…- su tono de reproche me hizo voltear y reí cuando la vi; esa linda carita de un gatito pretendiendo ser un tigre

-¡no te rías!- me dijo enojada, a lo único a lo que le atiné fue a reírme más fuerte hasta que sentí un suave cojín estrellarse en mi cara.

- Te lo advertí- alcé una ceja interrogándola

- jamás me lo advertiste, sólo me dijiste "no te rías"- traté de imitar su voz y empezó a reír, no supe si por la voz o la mueca que me salió.

- vale, perdóname por lo del cojín en tu cara- suspiró y tomó el pequeño cojín verde para abrazarlo como a un oso, tal vez suene estúpido, pero le tenía celos a ese cojín. -¿me podrías decir que me querías preguntar?

- No quiero lastimarte

- confío en ti, sé que nunca lo harías- su sinceridad me sorprendió, no llevábamos ni la semana de conocernos y me tenía confianza, y yo a ella. Era como si de alguna forma estuviésemos conectados desde el primer momento, sentía como si la conociera de toda la vida y no desde hace días.

- ¿Por qué me tienes tanta confianza?- pregunté lo que más duda me provocaba.

- no lo sé, siento como si te conociera de toda la vida.- un escalofrío recorrió toda mi columna vertebral al escuchar eso.

- pensaba que era el único…- susurré en voz bajita

- ¿el único?- se sentó en mis piernas y siguió hablando- ¿también sientes lo mismo?

- sí, no sé cómo pero si, ni siquiera a mis hermanos les había dado tanta confianza…- me callé al darme cuenta de que había hablado de más, _ya iniciaste algo ahora termínalo._

- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Tienes familia?- me confundí por sus preguntas, nunca hacía lo que yo pensaba. Y eso hacía mucho más frustrante el hecho de que no podía leerle la mente.

- Sí

-¿Cuántos y cómo son?- no entendía por qué tanto entusiasmo de su parte pero le contesté

- Contándome somos 7: mi madre Esme, mi padre Carlisle, mis 2 hermanos: Emmett y Jasper, mis 2 hermanas: Alice y Rosalie y yo. Mi madre Esme es la mujer más tierna y cariñosa que puedas conocer, te brinda un amor y cariño incondicional, es de estatura promedio, su pelo es color caoba y es delgada, su cara tiene forma de corazón. Mi padre, Carlisle es un hombre de bien, maduro, inteligente, da los mejores consejos y puedes pasar el día entero hablando con él, su cabello es de un rubio oscuro, es delgado pero muy fuerte. Mis hermanas… bueno, ellas son 2 polos opuestos: Alice: tiene el pelo negro con puntas que van hacia todos lados, es delgadita y chaparrita… todo un duendecito, es la persona más optimista y compulsiva que puedas encontrar, es una adicta a las compras y es mi hermana favorita, Rosalie en cambio: es una mujer con increíble belleza, su pelo es rubio y lacio, tiene una figura increíble y para todos es la más hermosa, a excepción de mí ya que nuestra relación nunca ha sido la mejor pues suele ser muy altanera presumida e irritante. Tanto mis hermanas como hermanos son muy diferentes: mi hermano Emmett es el adulto menos maduro que puedas encontrar, es prácticamente un niño en un cuerpo de adulto, es increíblemente enorme, parece un oso, su pelo es negro y a pesar de ser muy burlón, tiene un gran corazón y una gran nobleza . En cuanto a mi hermano Jasper, suele ser muy calculador, sombrío pero le puedes contar absolutamente todo, conmigo suele ser gracioso, es mi hermano favorito, él siempre me defiende cuando me molestan mis otros hermanos…

-¿molestar? ¿Por qué te molestan?- me preguntó B con enojo, me sorprendió su reacción

- Por diversas cosas…- comenté con un poco de vergüenza

- ¿cómo qué?-

- Por ejemplo: mis gustos o forma de ser- me encogí de hombros, restándole importancia

- ¿por qué?- su voz estaba llena de enojo, también de confusión- eres la mejor persona que he conocido en toda mi vida- sentí como si mi –muerto- corazón hubiese dado un salto, mi pequeño angelito bajó su carita, apenada, yo todavía no podía creérmelo, pero lo que no sabía era si no debía de comprender lo que me dijo, o el porqué sus palabras me hacían sentirme tan feliz. Después de unos segundos esperando una respuesta por su parte, tomé su barbilla haciendo que levantase su barbilla para que me mirara a los ojos, cuando los vi sentí como el mundo se detenía precisamente en ese instante, ver sus hermosos orbes rojos escarlata me hicieron sentir cosas raras en mi estómago… podía ver a través de ellos ternura, cariño y… ¿amor?, ese último pensamiento me hizo sonreír de lado, sentí como su respiración se cortó y una preciosa sonrisa se expandió por su rostro. No sabía qué hacer así que pegué mi frente suavemente con la suya, nuestras narices se rosaron una contra la otra… las palabras sobraban porque las miradas lo decían todo. Me sentía tan feliz, olvidaba todo cuando estaba a su lado, su manita acaricio mi mejilla con suavidad, ¿Qué más daba si era tarde? Ni siquiera me acordaba de que platicábamos… hasta que mi celular sonó. _¿Qué? ¡Por qué siempre tienen que arruinar el momento más perfecto! ¿Quién puede…? ¡Detesto a mi familia!_ Oí a mi Ángel rezongar muy bajo, en cambio yo gruñí de la desesperación y enojo, ¡eran tan inoportunos!

- ¿bueno?- pregunté de manera cortante, ¿por qué a mí?

- _¡EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN, si no llegas a casa en los próximos 10 minutos iremos a buscarte y ni se te ocurra decirnos que te vas a no sé don…!_ – le colgué, sabía que era grosero ¡pero como quería que estuviese alegre!, además no me interesaba escuchar la voz de Alice ahí.

- lamento la descortesía- me disculpé con B por el tono mordaz que tuve

- no te preocupes, si hubiera sido yo, ya hubiera aventado el celular por la ventana- su tono de reproche me hizo reír, siempre sabía cómo ponerme feliz.

- supongo que no lo hice porque me imaginé a mi familia reunida en el umbral de tu casa

- ya entiendo por qué no les tienes mucha confianza…- hizo un gesto pensativo- no me terminaste de contar por qué te molestan tus hermanos

- lo lamento mi ángel pero me tengo que ir- suspiramos al mismo tiempo – no sé si te vea mañana…- susurré bajito muy a mi pesar

-¿por qué?- su tono era tan triste que me golpeé mentalmente

- digamos que será mi fin- dijo negando con la cabeza. No bromeaba, en verdad lo era.

- no es justo- acaricie su mejilla con suavidad tratando de quitar ese lindo puchero de su boca

- lo sé, sufriré pero valió la pena- claro que había valido la pena, aunque me den el peor castigo no me arrepentía de haber estado un día entero con mí ángel.- te prometo que en cuanto pueda te veo aquí mismo

- te prometo que no me moveré, por la garrita- levantó su meñique, ¡era tan linda! Parecía una niña… _mi niña._

- por la garrita- dije y entrelazamos nuestros dedos, se levantó de mis piernas y me acompañó al umbral de la puerta trasera, todavía llovía.

- Gracias por estar hoy conmigo- me abrazó y le correspondí el abrazo más que gustoso, deleitándome con la dulce fragancia de su pelo, _ya es hora de irse por que mientras más tarde peor._

- fue todo un placer- le sonreí de lado y me regresó la sonrisa, por instinto le di un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de sus labios… tan cerca pero tan lejos a la vez…

-adiós, te esperaré

- adiós, te prometo que si sobrevivo haré lo posible de venir- empezó a reír por mi tono teatral, me volteé y corrí rápidamente hacia el bosque directo a mi casa, sabía que me iría horrible, Alii iba a estallar del enojo por que le colgué dejándole la palabra en la boca y por la hora, miré mi reloj ¡las 10:43 pm! Ya entendía por qué me llamaron, después de lo del "desmayo" y de la hora… sacudí la cabeza al imaginármelo, pero ¿acaso me importaba eso? El día de hoy fue increíble, sentir a mi angelito protegida entre mis brazos, sin nada ni nadie que le pudiera hacer daño, cubierta por el calor que mi frío y duro marmoleo cuerpo podía darle, ¿qué más daba lo que me hicieran? Al recordar el día una sonrisa creció en mi rostro.

Cap 8: parte 2 de 2: El Plan

Jasper POV:

Era tarde, las chicas no habían ido a cazar desde hace días y el hecho de que no estuviese Ed hacía el ambiente mucho más tenso, parecía como si estuviesen endemoniadas todas a excepción de Esme que esperaba pacientemente pero se veía un poco irritada. En cambio Alice y Rosalie parecían fieras caminando de un lado al otro esperando a mi querido hermano.

-¿Dónde estará?- preguntó Esme con tono preocupado

-No mamá, la pregunta es ¿qué estará haciendo?- contestó mi hadita, estaba que echaba chispas.

-¿sigues sin poder ver su futuro?- Rosalie se estaba desesperando, no podría imaginármela más enojada en ese momento

-No, no puedo- suspiró Alii derrumbándose sobre el sofá- no tengo ni la menor idea de que esté haciendo, por más que me concentro lo único que veo es a Edward corriendo en el bosque pero después de unos kms. No puedo ver nada.

-Hay, ¡Mujeres!- gritó el oso alzando sus enormes brazos, con señal de desesperación- ¿porqué no le llaman a su celular? Y ¡listo!, le dicen que se regrese, punto se acabó.

-Yo le llamo- agarré el celular pero mi esposa me lo arrebató con fuerza

-No, yo lo haré- me asusté, Alii tenía cara de asesina.

_-¿Bueno?-_ oí la voz de Edward con una mezcla de furia y tensión pero manteniendo su tono cortés, aunque cortante.

-¡EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN, si no llegas a casa en los próximos 10 minutos iremos a buscarte y ni se te ocurra decirnos que te vas a no sé don…!- Alice se quedó con una mezcla de confusión, furia e incredulidad con la boca abierta, ¡le había colgado el celular!, era hombre muerto.

-Cariño por favor dame mi celular…-le susurré con ternura al ver a mi pobre iphone entre sus manitas, 2 segundos después y sería polvo- no cometas alguna tontería- tiró el celular al piso haciéndolo añicos,_ total puedo comprarme otro…_

-Me colgó el celular- contestó mi hadita con voz ahogada de tanto enojo- nadie me había colgado el celular alguna vez en mi vida

-Pues ya llegó ese alguien- contestó el oso, le lancé una mirada asesina, ¡de por sí ya Alice estaba furiosa como para que alguien le dijera eso!

- era querido era, y si vuelves a decir una estupidez como esa te juro que el siguiente eres tú- le susurró mi tierna esposa a Emmett que puso carita de niño asustado

- Tranquilízate Alice, cuando llegué platicaremos con él- repuso Carlisle con suavidad

-¿platicaremos? Lo mataré- todos la miramos asustados, daba miedo.

- Llegué.- contestó mi hermano que entraba por la puerta principal, inmediatamente lo volteamos a ver, las chicas con enojo y furia (a excepción de Esme), y nosotros con lástima. No sabía lo que le esperaba.

-¡TÚ!, ¡quita esa estúpida sonrisa de tu cara y dime por qué demonios me colgaste el celular!- gritó Mi furiosa esposa, todos nos asustamos a excepción de Ed, ¿¡qué diablos le sucedía!hacer enojar a Alice era peor que ir al infierno! Además de… ¿Qué? Se sentía amor en el ambiente… ¿cómo eso era posible? También había otra fragancia mezclada con lluvia, y no era la de Ed… una ¿fragancia de mujer? No era muy potente pero se podía distinguir, apenas. No entendía nada…

- lo lamento – se encogió de hombros, lo miré de manera sospechosa, algo sucedía con él, no era el mismo.

-¿dónde estabas?- pensé sabiendo que lo entendería

- por ahí- sonrió de lado por un instante y cruzó los brazos- ¿por qué todo tan tenso y sospechoso?

-¿Qué demonios hacías?- No había oído hablar a Rosa

- nada importante

- no te pregunté si era importante, te pregunté qué era lo que hacías

- fui al prado a pensar un poco

- claro que no- alcé la voz y Ed se tensó por completo aunque recuperó la compostura de inmediato- dinos la verdad

- ¿cuál verdad?- me contestó de manera cortante y amenazante, iba a decir lo de la fragancia ya que nadie lo había notado pero primero quería yo investigar, sería mejor mantenerlo en secreto

- no estuviste en el prado porque acabo de ir hace unas horas y no estaba tu fragancia ahí- dije la verdad, un par de horas atrás, Carlisle y yo habíamos ido para ver si se encontraba

- está lloviendo, se pudo haber mezclado la fragancia con la lluvia- demonios, siempre decía algo lógico, detestaba que fuera un sabelotodo, así que me fui por lo más básico

- en ese caso, ¿porqué tanto nerviosismo?- entrecerró los ojos, me lo pude imaginar diciéndome _maldito jasper_

- Digamos que la tensión y mi familia reunida mirándome con cara de _"te masacraremos" _ me es muy cómoda- su sarcasmo se hacía notar, ya se parecía más a mi viejo hermano.

- Yo lo haré- mi hadita se puso enfrente de él, en una pelea jamás le podría ganar por la fuerza pero para Edward había cosas peores que una lucha… _compras_

- ni se te ocurra- le dijo Edward con dureza en la voz, al parecer Alice había pensado lo mismo que yo

- si querido, si quieres que tu piano siga vivo-Alice le sonrió de manera sarcástica y triunfadora- ó tus libros… no sé hay demasiadas cosas que puedes perder…

- cuándo- contestó mi hermano con furia y resignación, mi duende sonrió aun más

- no sólo estamos hablando de eso

- cuándo, cuánto y dónde

- mañana todo el día me llevarás de compras, desde el amanecer hasta el crepúsculo y me regalarás mi viaje de aniversario de bodas- la miré con una ceja alzada, habíamos planeado un viaje a parís, algo caro pero valdría la pena

-Tu aniversario es en 5 meses- le reclamó Edward a mi niña

-Sí, pero tenemos que tener todo listo y tiene que ser perfecto.

-Está bien, de cuánto hablamos- Alice sonrió más, me sorprendió la reacción de Edward, ya que sólo asintió

-Mañana mismo te lo pago- vaya yo que pensaba que ahorrar no te servía de nada

-Muy bien, así me gusta cariño, y si vuelve a suceder lo mismo tendrás que regalarme la torre Eiffel para que no te asesine

-Ya entendí, nada de colgarte el celular- nos volteó a ver- me puedo ir a mi cuarto ¿verdad?

- si, puedes ir- contestó simplemente mi papá, Ed subió rápidamente las escaleras sin decir algo más

- ¿Qué le sucede?-preguntó Emmett con incredulidad- yo hubiera llorado al saber la cantidad de dinero que va a gastar

- No tengo ni la menor idea, está mucho más extraño de lo común- suspiró con resignación mi hadita al saber que no le funcionó mucho su plan de hacer sufrir a Ed- algo le pasa, si no me hubiera dicho de mil maneras que preferiría ser un volturi a acompañarme todo un día de compras, más con el dinero del viaje.- yo todavía estaba absorto, definitivamente algo le pasaba, era como si estuviese todo el día feliz sin razón ó motivo aparente.

- hay que dejarlo así por el momento, ya el tiempo nos dirá lo que pasa- _espero que sea algo bueno… _pero ¿qué podría ser?- por el momento voy a nuestra habitación cariño- vi a mi esposa indicándole que quería estar solo. Cuando pase por el cuarto de Ed me detuve, ¿amor? Se sentía demasiado amor, ¿Ed estaba enamorado? Una sonrisa creció en mi rostro de sólo imaginármelo, hasta que se me ocurrió un plan…

-¿Emmett?- pregunté en voz alta

-¿sí?

-necesito tu ayuda.

_aqui está el capítulo:) quiero agradecer a mis fieles lectoras, saben que las amo!:_

_SalmitaCullen: No te burles del nombre:S me gustan los patitos bebés:) y sí la familia odiara a bella, ya que... bueno lo tengo que dejar en suspenso C:_

_Hearther Rossette: gracias, esta historia se me ocurrió un dia cualquiera (dos dias después de mi cumple) y este es el capitulo, espero no desepcionarte_

_Vale- Misty Cullen: jajaja si, me gusta mucho lo tierno, gracias por lo del apoyo del brazo, estoy mucho mejor y ni te preocupes, por que lo que empiezo lo tengo que terminar;) JAJAJAJAJAJAJA me reí mucho de lo de tus perritos, realmente es difícil encontrar un buen nombre a los animales :P_

_Blo: Graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaacias!_

_yuli09: lo sé, ya he tenido pollitos y es dificil tenerlos, lo malo es que se convirtieron en el desayuno del gato de mi vecino ¬¬', y gracias por eso de la creatividad, talves por que todavía soy muy pequeña:)_

_Maya Cullen Masen: mi fiel lectora, sabes que me encanta tu historia (leanla esta genial: de mi pequeña niña a mi gran amor) y si, cosas muy interesantes vendrán para nuestra amada parejita._

_Abigail cullen hernandes: que bueno que ya tienes cuenta y lo lamento... pero todavía faltan varios capítulos para ese gran beso, pero te juro que será de lo más romántico y describiré cada detalle;)_

_¿cuál será el plan de Jasper? Muajajaja hasta luego :)_


	10. Mis sentimientos hacia él

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de S. Meyer, yo sólo los utilizo para entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro. (nadie puede tomar esta trama que es mía sin mi autorización)

* * *

Cap. 9, parte 1 de 2: Mis sentimientos hacia él:

Bella POV:

Cuando vi su silueta desvanecerse por el bosque cerré la puerta. Me senté en el piso con la espalda en la puerta, las piernas extendidas en el suelo y obviamente con una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro, inconscientemente coloqué mis manos en la nariz y en mis mejillas, recordando las emociones que me embriagaban cuando Edward colocaba sus manos en esos lugares… las sensaciones era indescriptible.

Ansiaba el momento de volverlo a ver… lo necesitaba, en tan poco tiempo habíamos creado un lazo irrompible, era como si nos ¿perteneciéramos? La sonrisa creció a un más si era posible, recordé los minutos de martirio que pasé antes de que mi ángel me "salvara" de ese profundo abismo en el que se habían convertido mis recuerdos, que sin embargo, se esfumaron con la simple caricia de sus cálidas, suaves manos y con la fuerza y protección de sus fornidos brazos.

Con él me sentía en un cuento de hadas.

Él era mi príncipe y yo deseaba ser su princesa… algún día.

Negué con la cabeza, _¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar en eso? Él es… ¡Él! Y tú eres nadie comparada a su lado_, los crueles pensamientos llenaron mi cabeza, _otra vez._

¿No había momento en el que no me recordara mi cabeza lo suficientemente bueno que era Edward para mí? ¿Una chica cualquiera? Aunque a su lado me sentía protegida y ¿amada?, sus ojos color caramelo me hipnotizaban y me daban una paz única y ¿por qué no decirlo? También me hacían sentir correspondida.

Detuve en seco mis pensamientos ante lo último ¿correspondida? ¿Por qué pensaba eso?

Volví a negar con la cabeza, pero su nombre, presencia y olor me cautivaron de nuevo, ¿por qué me sentía tan plena? ¿Tan feliz?... ¿por qué el motivo de mi felicidad era _él_?

Suspiré y subí a mi habitación, se encontraba igual que cuando era humana… incluso los recuerdos ya no dolían demasiado, ya que sabía que ahora tenía a alguien que estuviera conmigo, me enojé ante ese comentario, yo no solo quería su compañía, quería algo más… no sabía muy bien que era pero no era amistad.

¿Adoración? Tal vez

¿Cariño? Más del que debería

¿Gratitud? Demasiada

¿Amor?... ¿Eso era? ¿Estaba enamorada de Edward? Caminé hacia mi ventana con la intensión de respirar un poco y sobre todo, pensar. Abrí la ventana y me senté en el marco, la luna brillaba en todo su esplendor, las nubes no era capaces de cubrir la luna por tan inminente belleza, pero yo ¿sería capaz de separarme de él? Imposible, me llegó el vago pensamiento de que las nubes eran mi persona y la luna Edward, rodé los ojos, _nunca te cansarás de recordármelo ¿verdad? _Le pregunté con sarcasmo a mi mente. Suspiré pero su fragancia no se dignó a desaparecer de mi cabeza, _como si deseara que desaparezca, _me permití recordar algo: una vez escuche en mi colegio que si escribías como era esa persona para ti, como te sientes a su lado y la lees, te darás cuenta de tus verdaderos sentimientos… no era como si creyera en eso pero no me pasaba nada al intentarlo ¿verdad? Me dirigí al escritorio y tomé una libreta y un lápiz, me dirigí de nuevo a la ventana y tomé el lápiz pero en el momento que quise escribir se rompió a la mitad, _maldita fuerza vampírica, _corrí por un bolígrafo y regrese a mi lugar, con cuidado de no romperlo comencé a escribir mientras cerraba los ojos y me hundía en mis pensamientos (N/A: yo puedo escribir con los ojos cerrados XD, no sabría decirles si Be puede pero como ya tiene más habilidad debido a su transformación… ¿por qué no?) pasaron unos minutos y pasé la hoja, hasta que escribí casi 3.

Satisfecha comencé a leer mi relato:

...

Al terminar una sonrisa surcó en mi rostro y abracé la libreta como si todo dependiera de ello. Escribí en la parte de abajo lo que sentía por él. No, ya no podía negarlo.

Estaba perdida e irrevocablemente enamorada de él.

* * *

Cap. 9, parte 2 de 2: El Plan Perfecto: Paso A)

Jazz POV:

─ ¿Entendiste el plan?─ le pregunté al oso con la esperanza de no repetírselo, por quinta vez.

─ Síp, ya lo entendí ─ suspiré lleno de alivio ─ digo, pudiste sentir amor cerca pero, estamos Rosa, Carlisle, Esme, Rosa, Alice yo y tú y estamos enamorados… entonces ¿cómo sabes que "ya sabes quién" esté "ya sabes como"?

─ ¿No lo has notado? Ha estado muy extraño, tanta felicidad, cariño… ─ Emmett asintió ─ tal vez no lo esté… pero de que algo le pasa, algo le pasa. Y lo tenemos que descubrir.

─ Tienes razón─ Me miró ─ Y ahora qué ─ me golpeé la frente con la palma de mi mano.

─ Ya te dije el plan completo…

─ Cierto… se me olvidó ─ Lo miré con furia.

─ ¡Dios santo! ─ grité ─ ¡Ten el maldito papel y léelo tú mismo! ─ le di la hoja con el plan, me golpeé mentalmente _¿por qué no simplemente le diste el papel y ya, en lugar de explicárselo?_

─ ¡Ah! Entendí ─ sonreí con aprobación ─ ¿Porqué está clasificado en A, B, C, D y E?─ era increíble que Emmett fuera tan grande y tuviera un cerebro tan pequeño.

─ La A es lo primero que haremos ─señalé con un dedo la hoja.

─ ¡Ah! Por supuesto ─leyó la primera letra pero al terminar sus ojos me miraron con una mezcla de confusión ─ ¿Qué es eso de " A) Hacer que el estúpido de mi hermano entienda el plan"? ─ sonreí maliciosamente.

─Nada en especial, ahora sigamos con el paso B) ─ El oso asintió ─ Recuerda que cuando hablemos del "plan" cerca de Edward, debes pensar en cualquier tontería, una canción, una película, o lo que sea, para no levantar sospechas o por lo menos, hacer que no descubra el plan.

─ Entendido ─ me entregó el papel con nuestro plan, lo tenía que guardar muy bien.

─ Perfecto leamos el paso B)…─ iba a empezar pero alguien abriendo la puerta me detuvo, haciendo que guardara el papel rápidamente.

─ ¡Hola! ¿Qué hicieron durante nuestra ausencia?─ mi esposa me dio un casto beso en los labios antes de dejar en el sillón las bolsas que ocupaban casi toda la extensión de sus brazos.

─ Nada en especial ─ contesté automáticamente, su mirada se hizo severa ─ vimos televisión, ¿verdad Emmett? ─ Lo volteé a ver.

─Si

─ Eso espero ─ contestó Rosalie mientras dejaba las bolsas, le dio un beso a el oso y se sentó en el sofá

─ ¿Dónde se encuentra Edward?─ la pregunta de mis padres resonó en la habitación

─ En su cuarto, supongo ─ me encogí de hombros.

─ Amor ¿le podrías decir que vaya a mi despacho? ─ La voz pacífica de Carlisle nos daba a entender que sería una larga plática, Esme asintió y corrió hacia la habitación de nuestro hermano, estaba todo en silencio.

─_Hijo ¿podrías bajar un momento?_ ─ escuchamos decir a Esme mientras tocaba suavemente la puerta y esta se abrió.

─ ¿Sucede algo?

─_ No, pero tu papá quiere hablar contigo─_ no se oyó nada durante un par de minutos, de seguro estaría leyéndole el pensamiento hasta que la voz autoritaria de la casa habló.

─ Por favor hijo, acompáñame a mi despacho ─ en menos de un segundo bajó y se apoyó en las escaleras, empezó a leer su pensamiento ya que Edward asintió sin decir nada más.

─ Gracias, vamos─ caminaron a paso humano hasta el despacho, _Suerte y espero que sigas vivo _pensé con ironía, como era de esperarse me lanzó una mirada envenenada, hasta que se cerró la puerta en sus espaldas, _ahora a seguir el plan._

─ Tenemos asuntos pendientes Emmett.

─ Vamos ─ dijo con entusiasmo.

─ ¿A dónde van?─ preguntó mi Duende.

─ Afuera, no es nada importante ─ le contesté y sólo asintió para seguir viendo junto con Rosalie una revista de moda.

_Nada importante hasta que lo descubramos,_ pensé con decisión. Porque lo íbamos a descubrir cueste lo que cueste.

* * *

_Estoy de vuelta! Es que salí de vacaciones y estuve en La Paz B.C.S, me quedé 2 semanas ahí y hasta ahora conseguí una laptop (le rogué a mi papá que me comprara una porque me la había prometido, la otra… murió XD) y Aquí está el capítulo! Disculpen la tardanza y no tengo ni idea de cuánto voy a tardar en subir el otro capítulo… supongo que una semana por que será muy largo y ya estoy libre y en mi casita :3 Seré mucho más rápida en actualizar y Qué creen… Ya puedo mover el brazo! Eso fue unos días despúes del último capítulo :) gracias a todas por ser pacientes y el cap es muy corto, pero si no lo publicaba hoy se me olvidaría otra vez y no las quería hacer esperar tanto:_

_salmitaCullen: lo sé, Bells es un amor, pero más adelante sabrás por qué y creo que odiarás a varias personitas :S_

_Hearther Rossette: Gracias! Y ya ves este cap, espero no defraudarte, Besos!_

_Vale-Misty Cullen: Muchas gracias por lo del brazo, ya estoy mejor, y si… ¡imagínate las locuras que harán esos dos! Jajajaja y otra vez muchas gracias:)_

_Abigail cullen hernandez: jaja yo también te extrañaba! Y si… ya sé cómo se darán su 1er beso, será muy romántico, especial y bueno... demasiadas cosas XD pero faltan más de 5 capítulos (creo)! Y te lo dedicaré ;) Besos!_

_Andrea 14: Que bueno que te gustó! Me alegro mucho! Y sobre lo del plan… seré malvada pero todavía no lo sabrán por completo, surgirán en cada momento de la historia :) _

_Anneris 15: Hola! Gracias! Es muy lindo que haya personas a las que les guste mi historia, pensé que no les gustaría en un principio… espero y te siga gustando. Besos!_

_Maya Cullen Masen: Gracias, muchas gracias, me siento muy feliz de que les guste la historia y miles de besos para ti también :D_

_Gisela: no te sabría decir con exactitud cada cuanto actualizo, pero por ustedes intentaré hacerlo de manera rápida y muchas gracias por leer esta humilde historia XD_

_PatryMRCullen: Jajajaja Aquí toy! Me debes una fiesta :P_

_Gracias a cada una de ustedes, son las más increíbles, guapas y las adoro, espero no defraudarlas y en su honor subiré rápido los capítulos, miles de besos y gracias a cada una de ustedes y las que leen esta historia ;) (ya tengo 5mil palabras escritas del otro capítulo)_

_Bye! Besos… _

_¿Reviews?_


	11. ¡No estoy enamorado! ¿O sí?

Disclaimer: El mundo de "_Twilight"_ y sus personajes son de S.M. Yo sólo juego con ellos y lo hago sin fines de lucro

* * *

Cap. 10 Parte 1 de 2: ¡No estoy enamorado! … ¿O sí?

Edward POV:

Cerré la puerta de mi habitación con llave y me acosté en el enorme sofá de cuero, me empecé a reír solo, me sentía como tonto haciéndolo pero ¿Cómo no estar feliz después de todo lo que había sucedido ese día? Suspiré y coloqué mi mano en el lugar donde se suponía, debería estar mi ─ congelado y muerto ─ corazón, si fuera humano, éste estaría a punto de salir de mi pecho por la emoción y las sensaciones contenidas, por primera vez en más de 90 años, agradecía ser vampiro.

¿Por qué? Fácil…

Porque si no fuera vampiro, si no fuera inmortal… jamás la hubiera conocido. Si fuera humano, en esos momentos estaría en un lindo ataúd a muchos metros bajo tierra, sin haberme deslumbrado con su sonrisa, con su inocencia y ternura…sin saber lo que es conocer el amor verdadero.

Abrí los ojos de repente, ¿Amor? _¿El estar encerrado te está afectando el cerebro? _Rodé los ojos, sólo a mí se me ocurría pensar en esas tonterías, me senté con el ceño fruncido,_ no, no podía ser posible… no debería_… _¡No!_

_¡Por Dios Edward! Date cuenta de que eso no es amistad, es algo mucho más fuerte…_ decía una voz en mi subconsciente _¡Sólo es cariño, no sientes nada más por Bella… sólo es cariño y protección! _Se estaba creando una interminable pelea entre mis sentimientos y la razón, y le di la _razón_ a la segunda: sólo es protección y cariño.

─ Sólo es eso… ¿por qué te complicas tanto? ─ susurré para mí mismo, no me interesaba el hecho de que alguien me escuchara, ya que la casa estaba vacía, a excepción de Jasper y Emmett, pero no me importaba que estuvieran haciendo, de seguro serían tonterías por las que no debería preocuparme. Pasado un rato oí como alguien abría la puerta, pero no me moví ni un centímetro, ni siquiera me preocupé por leer sus pensamientos, solo me interesó la pelea que se creó en mi cabeza:

_¡La amas, date cuenta!_

¡Claro que no!

_¡Eres tan ciego!_

¡Eres tan insistente!

_¡Date cuenta de que la ves como mujer!_

¡Es una amiga, a-m-i-g-a!

_¡Tú crees eso pero no es cierto!_

¡Sería estúpido enamorarse de alguien que apenas conoces!

_¡El único estúpido aquí eres Tú, que no quieres ver tus sentimientos hacia ella!_

¡Lo único que puedo sentir es cariño y protección!

_¡Claro que no! ¿¡Qué no has oído del amor a primera vista!?_

¡Eso sólo existen en las películas de amor! ¿Y todo para qué? ¡Para que los dos mueran: uno se apuñala con una daga y la otra se envenena! ¡Qué Hermoso! (nótese el sarcasmo)

_¡No metas a Romeo y Julieta en tus enredos amorosos!_

¡No estoy enamorado!

_¡Que sí!_

¡Que no!

_¡Que sí lo estás!_

¡Qué no lo estoy!

_¡Mira tu sonrisa! ¡Pareces un enfermo enamorado!_

¡Sólo estoy feliz!

_¡De haberla conocido! ¿Y sabes por qué?_

¡Por qué!

_¡Porque iluminó tu maldita y solitaria existencia!_

¡Eso no… Cállate!

_¿¡Ves!? ¡Ahora no puedes dejarla! ¡Te has vuelto casi dependiente de su existencia! ¡Claro pues la tuya no tenía sentido!_

¡Qué no se me ocurra algo no significa que te daré la razón!

_¡Algún día lo harás!_

¡Ya te dije que no!

_¡Eres peor que un niño de preescolar! ¿De qué te sirve tener tantos años si todavía no maduras?_

¡Una cosa es ser maduro y otra muy diferente es ser realista!

_¡Si fueras realista ya sabrías que la amas más que a tu propia existencia!_

¡Yo… que la quiera no es lo mismo!

_¿Ah no? Entonces… ¿Por qué la quieres hacer sonreír? ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto su felicidad? ¿Por qué siempre piensas en ella?..._

¡Porque yo le destruí su vida! ¡La convertí en un monstruo como yo!

_¡Si no lo hubieras hecho ella ahora estaría haciéndole compañía a sus amados padres! ¡En una hermosa tumba a varios metros por debajo del suelo!_

¡Tal vez eso era lo que ella quería! ¡Pero mi egoísmo me ganó!

_¿¡Eso es lo que quieres!? ¡¿Nunca haberla conocido?! ¡Hace rato casi bailabas de la felicidad por ser un vampiro!_

¡Bueno… Si! ¡Pero eso no prueba que la ame!

_¡¿Qué otra prueba quieres?! _

¡No me interesan las pruebas! ¡No estoy enamorado y punto se acabó!

_¡Bien, haz lo que quieras! ¡Pero tarde o temprano te darás cuenta de que digo la verdad!_

¡Malditos sentimientos! ¡Salgan de mi cabeza! ¡AHORA!

─ Hijo ¿podrías bajar un momento? ─ La voz de Esme me hizo reaccionar y me levante de un salto del sofá, _que bueno que soy el único lector de mentes._

─ ¿Sucede algo?─ pregunté con calma, mis padres no solían molestarme al menos de que fuera algo importante.

─ No, pero tu papá quiere hablar contigo─ me tensé por sus palabras, _no creo que sea algo malo… sólo quiere hablar contigo, _levanté una ceja cuando leí sus pensamientos, _no me ha dicho por qué… sólo baja y habla con tu padre ¿sí?, no tardará mucho. _Hice una mueca, _por favor mi niño… hazlo por mí. _Asentí y antes de que pudiera reaccionar mi padre habló:

─ Por favor hijo, acompáñame a mi despacho ─ Bajé rápidamente y me recargué en las escaleras, no entraría en su oficina la menos que me dijera el por qué me quería ahí, _solo serán unos minutos, es sobre mi trabajo ¿me ayudas?_, asentí y me acerqué a él.

─ Gracias, vamos─ caminamos a paso humano hasta el despacho, _Suerte y espero que sigas vivo _pensó Jasper con sarcasmo, le lancé una mirada llena de furia, _me las pagarás,_ pensé, era bueno no tener que preocuparme por saber si alguien leía o no lo que pensaba. La puerta se cerró y Carlisle tomó asiento en un enorme sofá individual, hice lo mismo con el otro.

─ ¿Qué es lo que sucede?─ mi voz salió más tranquila de lo que creí, no quería ni imaginar para que me llamó.

─ Bueno, te dije que sería sobre el trabajo ─ sonrió mostrando su blanca dentadura.

─ ¿Qué sucede con eso?

─ En una semana los estudiantes de medicina se graduarán y me han invitado para ser el padrino de la generación, por supuesto acepté… pero me preguntaba si ustedes quieren ir conmigo, ¿Irías? ─ le sonreí y asentí.

─ Claro, ¿Todos irán?─ mordió su labio inferior y me miró con preocupación y ¿lástima?

─ Claro, Todos irán ─ suspiró pesadamente ─ Cuando me refiero a "Todos", me refiero también a las Denali ─ mi sonrisa cayó inmediatamente.

─ ¿Qué?─ le pregunté con temor ─ No me hagas eso Carlisle… Acaban de irse hace casi una semana… ¿Y ya las quieres traer de vuelta?

─ Son como de la familia ─ empezó a reír suavemente, ni siquiera quería imaginar cómo estaría mi cara para riera.

─ Lo sé pero… es Tanya ─ contesté como si fuera obvio, el simple hecho de escuchar su nombre me provocaba escalofríos, no quería pensar como sería estar un día más con ella, no era por ser grosero, pero lo pensamientos de Tanya hacia mí me causaban temor, era como si estuviera dispuesta a matar a cualquiera que se me acercara, recordé a Bella… Algún día todos sabrían que ella es mi amiga, ¿Cómo se lo tomaría Tanya? ¿Le haría daño a Bella?... ¡No! No podía _permitir_ que la conociera… aún no. Era capaz de contarle a toda mi familia quién era Bella y no la dejarían de molestar, estaba seguro de que la odiaría y de que le haría la existencia miserable.

─ ¡Hijo! ¿Estás bien?─ preguntó mientras ponía su mano en mi frente ─ de repente te perdiste en tus pensamientos y no respiraste en ningún momento, no es como si lo necesitaras pero tenías cara de pánico.

─ ¿Enserio? ─asintió ─ Vaya, pues no es nada, sólo me imaginé a Tanya en el umbral de mi puerta ─ me miró con desconfianza, _sólo a ti se te ocurre entrar en shock enfrente de tu padre, Edward,_ pensé con ironía, el ambiente se volvió demasiado tenso para mi gusto ─ Bueno… es mejor que me vaya ─ me levanté de inmediato y toqué la manija de la puerta pero una voz me detuvo.

─Sabes perfectamente que no sólo te llamé para hablar sobre eso ¿verdad? ─ ¿Qué le podría contestar? Desde un principio había pensado en eso y mete a Tanya en la conversación… después me quedo en un shock,_ ¿Dé que más podría ser?, _me pregunté con sarcasmo.

─ Bueno, eso esperaba hace unos momentos ─ me di la vuelta y ya se encontraba enfrente mío con los brazos cruzados y una mirada severa, me sentía con niño al que lo acababan de regañar por hacer algo malo, agaché la mirada y sentí un brazo por mis hombros.

─ Quiero que me tengas confianza hijo, dime lo que te pasa, has estado muy distraído estos últimos días y me gustaría que me dijeras el por qué ─ su voz suave hizo que relajara mi cuerpo.

─ ¿Distraído? ─ sabía que estaba diferente, pero no quería contarle el porqué. Todavía no.

─ Más bien diría feliz, emocionado, alegre, contento, sonriente y muchos sinónimos más ─ su sonrisa me tranquilizó, ya que sabía que no presionaría por saberlo, esa era una de las cualidades por las que admiraba mucho a mi padre.

─ No lo sé ─ me miró con desconfianza ─ No es nada malo… lo juro.

─ Eso significa que sabes lo que tienes ─ no fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación. Me sentí como un idiota.

─ No, pero creo que no es malo, sólo estoy… feliz ─ me encogí de hombros, sabía que no lo convencería pero por el momento no me molestaría. Por lo menos hasta el momento de la _verdad_.

─ Está bien, te creo ─ me sorprendí por sus palabras pero no cambié mis facciones, sólo asentí.

─ Gracias, ahora…─ iba a dar vuelta pero me detuvo.

─ Espera, antes de que te vayas… ¿Cómo te has sentido? ─ colocó una mano en mi frente, como si esperara que tuviera fiebre.

─ Bien, no volverá a suceder ─ me refería a lo del desmayo, no quería dar demasiada información al respecto.

─ Eso espero─ me soltó y caminé hacia la puerta, su voz me detuvo de nuevo ─ Edward, si te vuelve a suceder…

─ Lo sé, dejaré que me revises ─ me regaló una sonrisa de comprensión y salí antes de que se arrepintiera y deseara revisarme ahí mismo.

─ ¿Listo? ─ Preguntó Alice, arqueé las cejas sin comprender a qué se refería.

─ Para qué ─ mi respuesta fue simple, si quería no levantar sospechas tenía que ser más como solía ser.

─ Para ir de compras ─ su sonrisa fue maligna.

─ Alice, es de madrugada ─ dije con obviedad.

─ En Port Angeles hay boutiques y tiendas que abren las 24 horas, además que es tú castigo.

─ ¿No te puedo dar el dinero y ya?

─ No, y no me contestes con indignación, para empezar tú fuiste el que llegó tarde y nos dejó muertos _literalmente_ de la preocupación, este es tu castigo ─ lo sopesé un poco y asentí, así tendría tiempo para ir con Bella, una curva de mis labios se alzó en una pequeña sonrisa ladeada.

─ Está bien, voy por mi cartera y las llaves de mi auto ─ di un paso pero con su manita me detuvo.

─ No, esta vez manejarás mi auto ─ todo atisbo de felicidad cayó al suelo.

─ ¿¡Qué!? ¿Yo manejando tu canario? ¡Olvídalo! ─ le espeté molesto pero sólo conseguí que sonriera más.

─ Es parte de tu castigo─ contestó con inocencia.

─ ¿Tienes idea de cómo me vería manejando tu coche? ─ pregunté con indignación ─ En ese caso maneja tú.

─ Claro que no manejaré─ se echó a reír suavemente ─ Además teniéndote a ti como conductor, muy pocas personas le pondrán atención al coche─ rodé los ojos, lo hacía por verme sufrir. ¿Qué persona no notaría a un auto amarillo _porche turbo novecientos once_?

─ Está bien, voy por mi cartera y la poca dignidad que me queda ─ bufé molesto y Alice rompió en carcajadas, llegué a mi habitación tomé mi cartera y di un largo suspiro, sabía que gastaría unos cuantos de ceros en mi cuenta pero tenía mucho dinero, casi tanto como Emmett y Jasper juntos, _es la ventaja de estar soltero, _sonreí siniestramente por mi pensamiento, ya que les tenía lástima a esos dos, sus esposas gastaban demasiado dinero en ropa, cosa que Alice me daba y no gastaba en ello. Bajé inmediatamente y me encontré al duende con una sonrisa de suficiencia y las llaves en la mano, haciéndolas sonar como si de campanitas se tratasen.

─ ¿Listo? ─ Preguntó con emoción.

─ ¡Wiii!─ contesté con sarcasmo y emoción fingida, sonrió mucho más.

─ Así me gusta hermanito, ¡Vámonos!

Gruñí de la desesperación y salimos, no quería ni _imaginar_ cómo me veía manejando un porche turbo novecientos once color amarillo, _sería extraño_. Agradecí mentalmente por no saber dónde estaban Jazz y Em, sería demasiado í el carro hasta que Alice me detuvo con un "espera", salió del carro y me quedé esperándola unos minutos hasta que ocupó su lugar de copiloto.

─ ¿Se puede saber a dónde fuiste?

─ No se puede manejar sin música ─ sonrió maliciosamente y colocó un disco extraño, la música comenzó a sonar y arranqué el coche.

─ ¡Alice! Quita ese intento de música ─ apreté el puente de mi nariz con fuerza.

─ Por supuesto que no y te aguantas.

─ Eso es suficiente castigo para mi ¿no crees?─ negó divertida.

─ No ahora déjame cantar ─ rodé los ojos y comenzó a cantar ─"_Sit back down on the couch where we__Made love for the first time__and you said to me__ "_

─ Alice por favor cállate ─ casi rogué, ¿cómo le podría gustar ese tipo de música? Claro, si eso se le puede llamar.

─ Calma hermanito, que no estés actualizado con lo referente a la música no es mi problema ─ me sonrió y siguió cantando ─ _"__Been two years since I let you go,__Couldn't listen to a joke or rock n' roll Muscle cars drove a truck right through my heart__"_

─ ¿A eso le llamas música? ─ grité enojado.

─ Sí, que tú estés en la época de Beethoven, Mozart y tal vez de Clayderman no significa que yo deba estarlo ─ contestó con suficiencia.

─ Prefiero estar en ésa época que escuchar a esa tal… esa… ¿Cómo se llama? ─ bufó visiblemente molesta porque no recordé el nombre de una de sus cantantes favoritas.

─ Olvídalo hermanito ─ rodé los ojos ─ tú maneja, yo canto.

Sin pensarlo dos veces aceleré el auto, deseando correr a mi acostumbrada velocidad vampírica para llegar en unos cuantos minutos, iba manejando extremadamente rápido, era lo único bueno de tener un carro con tanta velocidad, llegamos más rápido de lo que alguna haya hecho y me auto- felicité por ello.

─ Vaya, ni modo, luego sigo con mi música ─ suspiró con decepción y yo sonreí con suficiencia. Me miró y me lanzó una advertencia con la mirada.

─ Cuidado hermano, por que acabas de sumarle a tu castigo algo peor ─ bloqueó sus pensamientos y me miró con burla.

─ No creo que sea peor ─ ensanchó su sonrisa.

─ ¿Ah no? Bueno, en ese caso… ─ se colocó detrás de mí y me empujó hacia adelante.

─ ¿A dónde vamos? ─ después de unos minutos empujándome se paró en frente de una tienda con cortinas rojas y un maniquí con un traje de baño femenino.

─ Aquí es a dónde vamos ─ tomó y mi manó y _literalmente_ me arrastró al interior de la tienda, si mi corazón latiera, lo más seguro era de que me hubiera dado un paro cardiaco.

─ Alice, ¿Qué hacemos en una tienda de lencería? ─ pregunté con temor, la tienda no era muy grande, en realidad era pequeña pero con una enorme cantidad de lencería, trajes de baño, ropa interior, perfumes y demás objetos femeninos, total, todo era sumamente _perturbador._

─ Necesito algunas prendas de lencería de diferentes colores, además la calidad del material es increíble y son francesas─ contestó maravillada.

─ Me importa un comino si es Francesa, Tailandesa, China o Mexicana ─ se echó a reír, mi molestia creció aún más, si eso fuese posible ─ tengo que salir, ¿Qué pensarán cuando me vean aquí contigo? ─ le pregunté realmente molesto, gracias a Dios no habían personas a excepción de la muchacha de la caja registradora, que todavía no se percataba de nuestra llegada. _Qué bueno que acepté a venir ahora, sería demasiado vergonzoso venir en la tarde._

─ Cariño, Jasper ya ha venido aquí conmigo, además, diremos que eres mi primo ─ gemí patéticamente ─ ve y has que venga la joven, quiero que me ayude a escoger unas piezas de lencería, aquí siempre tienen lo más nuevo y tienen muy buenos gustos ─ asentí, no quería sumarle algo peor a mi "castigo". Caminé a paso lento hasta el mostrador, la muchacha, de no más 20 años se encontraba leyendo un libro y le daba la espalda al mostrador, golpeé suavemente el cristal y la joven se volteó hacia mí, en ese momento mi mente se empezó a llenar de pensamientos no muy inocentes… que por supuesto preferí ignorar, aunque parecía que los estuviera gritando.

─ Disculpe, mi hermana se encuentra buscando algunas piezas de lencería y quería pedirle un favor, ¿Podría acompañarnos? ─ sonreí torcidamente y su rostro se torno carmesí, era una muchacha muy bonita, tenía pelo castaño y ojos color miel, en su camisa tenía un gafete con su nombre: Christina.

─ Por supuesto ─ me sonrió y me guió hacia mi hermana, ésta al darse cuenta de que venía con alguien volteó.

─ Hola Christy ─ alcé la ceja ante el sobrenombre que Alice le había colocada a la joven, al parecer ya se conocían, aunque por supuesto, teniendo en cuenta de cada cuánto iba Alice de compras, no me sorprendería que todo el centro comercial la conociera. Una vez más, sentí lástima por Jasper.

─ Hola Alice, ¿Qué es lo que buscas? ─ Alice giró su rostro hacia mí y sonrió terroríficamente, al menos para mí. _Aquí viene tu verdadero castigo_, me tensé de inmediato, su pensamiento no era nada bueno, con voz extremadamente dulce contestó:

─ Nada cariño, yo puedo sola ─ la joven y yo la miramos con confusión ─ verás él es mi primo Edward ─ no entendía a qué quería llegar con las presentaciones hasta que habló ─ y me preguntó hace rato que si tú querías salir con él ─ abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, la joven volvió a llenar sus pensamientos de cosas no muy inocentes sobre mí y yo sólo me dediqué a fulminar a la duende con la mirada.

─ Por supuesto, sólo espera unos minutos ─ dicho eso la joven salió disparada hacía el baño de mujeres junto con una bolsa. Volteé a ver a mi alegre hermana.

─ ¿Me podrías explicar qué fue eso? ─ le espeté molesto, se echo a reír y estuve a punto de torcer su pequeño y delgado cuello.

─ Lo siento, pero quería ver tu cara, además no creo que sea un problema para ti ─ gruñí, ella sonrió aún más ─ ¡Por Dios! Edward… ¡Es sólo una mortal! Lo dices cómo si fuera Tanya ─ gruñí aún más por la mención de ese nombre ─ sólo será un rato… no te comerá o algo así ─ su reacción fue pensativa ─ bueno tal vez… pero sabrás como manejarla.

─ ¡Alice!

─ Tranquilízate, sólo llévala a caminar, al parque, a cualquier lugar… ─ volvió a sonreír ─ pero no la lleves a un motel.

─ ¡Alice! ─ De haber sido humano, mi rostro se tornaría más rojo que un tomate maduro.

─ Sólo bromeo hermanito…

─ Está bien, ya que no tengo opción… ─ saqué mi cartera y le entregué dos tarjetas de crédito ─ ten y cómprate con eso lo que quieras.

─ Perfecto, nos estamos entendiendo ─ encerré mis manos en puños, tenía miedo de soltarlas y ahorcar a mi propia hermana.

─ ¡Terminé! ─ Una voz femenina nos hizo voltear, la joven de nombre Christina se había cambiado de ropa, ya no traía el uniforme (que constaba de una blusa blanca con un pantalón rojo) y utilizaba una blusa morada que se ceñía a su cuerpo, las mangas le llegaban hasta las muñecas y tenía un ligero escote, los jeans se ceñían a su figura y las botas de color café hacían que se viera 3 centímetros más alta de lo que era, con las botas me llegaba hasta los hombros. Era una muchacha muy guapa, su sonrojo me recordó a la primera vez que observe a _mi_ Bella… aunque no había comparación, la chica era bonita, Bella era la criatura más hermosa para mí.

─ Te ves guapísima ─ contestó Alice mirándola con aprobación, _por fin alguien combina bien la ropa, aunque un collar y un par de aretes dorados no le harían nada mal… ó tal vez las botas le quedarían mejor a un suéter color ámbar con cuello de tortuga… ¡Oh! Mejor… _

─ Concuerdo con Alice ─ contesté cortésmente, si no hacía algo Alice pasaría todo el catálogo otoño-invierno para dama en mi mente, además, tenía que ser un caballero, mis padres me lo habían enseñado.

─ Muchas gracias ─ susurró mientras acomodaba una mecha de su cabello detrás de la oreja y me regalaba una sonrisa ─ Alice ¿te podría encargar la tienda? No quiero dejarla sola…

─ Claro, no te preocupes ─ sonrió de manera angelical y me miró con un deje de burla y comprensión en la mirada ─ suerte hermanito, eso era lo que querías.

─ Nos vemos Alice ─ supuse que al irnos la duende rompería en carcajadas, la joven acarició mi mano, en un acto de caballerosidad la tomé y su pulso se disparó, tenía un olor muy dulce, pero nunca como el de _mi ángel_. Estaba seguro que ningún efluvio en el universo se le podría comparar con el de ella.

─ ¡Adiós Christina! Suerte… ─ se acercó a la joven y susurró en un volumen lo suficientemente alto para poder comprenderlo ─ Recuerda, es soltero.─ le lancé una mirada de odio.

─ Gracias… ¡Adiós!─ salimos por la puerta tomados de la mano, esa situación era _demasiado _comprometedora y como era de esperarse las pocas personas que se encontraban despiertas, nos miraron con detenimiento, algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado.

─ Fue una sorpresa que Alice comentara eso… suele ser un poco apresurada ─ contestó conteniendo una sonrisa, suspiré pesadamente, por lo menos la cita no sería tan dura.

─ Nadie mejor que yo lo sabe ─ nos sentamos en una banca que se encontraba enfrente de una cafetería.

─ Entonces Edward… ¿De dónde eres? Supongo que no eres de aquí… ¿Cuántos años tienes?

─ Supone bien, vengo de Londres. Tengo 17 años. ¿Y usted?

─ tengo 18 años ─ me observó con curiosidad ─ ¿Enserio eres de Londres? ─ asentí ─ Te creo ya que tu acento es muy diferente al de aquí.

─ Sí, ha sido complicado poder hablar con personas cuya capacitación oral es diferente, sin mencionar que las características del vocabulario de este país tienden a obtener expresiones que, en su mayoría, no he logrado entender ─ asintió, un poco perdida de lo que le había dicho.

─ ¿Qué haces por acá? Digo, habiendo tantos lugares que visitar… ¿Por qué Forks?

─ Bueno, parte de mi familia vive aquí, como mencionó Alice ella es mi prima y tengo tíos que viven a las afueras del pueblo. Además estoy de vacaciones, hacía años que no visitaba a mi familia, la universidad suele absorber todo mi tiempo disponible.

─ ¿En cuál universidad estudias? ─ sonreí ante su entusiasmo y curiosidad, mientras recordaba la universidad dónde hace casi 20 años, había estudiado medicina. Por segunda vez en mi larga existencia. La primera vez estudié en Oxford y la segunda en Cambridge, opté por la más nueva.

─ Cambridge, estudio medicina ─ contesté como si fuera lo más simple, _¿Cambridge? ¡Esa universidad es de personas con mucho dinero! Aunque es muy inteligente y tal vez tenga una beca… ¡Qué no daría por tener la oportunidad de estudiar ahí!_

─ Y usted… ¿En qué universidad estudia? ─ empezó a reír y le di una sonrisa.

─ Por favor, ya no me hables de "usted", me haces sentir vieja ─ empecé a reír con ella, aunque en mi caso fuera un chiste personal, puesto a que yo tenía más de un siglo y ella era la que se consideraba _"vieja"._

─ En ese caso… ¿En qué universidad estudias?

─ Una cercana de aquí, no es muy importante ─ se encogió de hombros ─ La cafetería está abierta las veinticuatro horas… ¿entramos? ─ señaló con un dedo el pequeño pero acogedor local, asentí y tomando su mano entramos, el olor a café y repostería inundó mi nariz, no era un olor precisamente agradable. Escogimos una mesa pequeña para dos y jalé la silla para que se sentara.

─ Muchas gracias, noble caballero ─ sonreí mientras me sentaba enfrente.

─ De nada bella dama ─ sonreí aún más a recordar el nombre de _mi niña, _la extrañaba y no llevaba ni siquiera un día sin su presencia, _¡Y ahí va! ¡El estúpido que no quiere confesar que está enamorado!_ ¡Demonios! ¡Otra vez las peleas!

─ ¿Sucede algo? ─ Christina me miró con preocupación.

─ En absoluto, ¿Por qué lo dices?

─ Observaste la ventana con enojo y un poco de frustración… ¿Te duele algo? ─ negué con la cabeza, tenía que encerrarme en algún lugar a pensar por unos segundos, no quería que me viera discutiendo con mis propios pensamientos… definitivamente el verlo le daría miedo.

─ No pero, ¿Te molestaría si voy al baño un par de minutos? Necesito refrescarme un poco ─ asintió, _ésta es tu oportunidad, _me confundí ante eso y estuve a punto de preguntarle por qué, pero necesitaba refrescarme de verdad, ocupaba pensar tranquilamente y el baño me parecía un lugar muy apropiado para eso, caminé y entré, dejé la puerta entre abierta, el baño en sí no era muy grande, tenía 3 inodoros y un largo tocador con dos lavabos y un espejo, suspiré, recargué mis manos en el tocador y cerré los ojos. Los pensamientos no tardaron en llegar:

_¡Ja! ¡Sabía que estabas enamorado!_

¡No! ¡No puedo estarlo!

_¡Di alguna razón!_

¡Bella me ve como un amigo!

_¿Y eso que importa? ¡La puedes conquistar! ¡Enamórala!_

¡No! ¡No seré capaz de destruir nuestra amistad!

_¿Ves? ¡Acabas de aceptar que la amas!_

¡Eso no es posible!

_¡Ay! ¡Eres desesperante!_

¡No lo soy!

_¡Claro que lo eres! _

¡Nunca me he enamorado! ¿Cómo estar seguro de que en estos momentos lo estoy?

_¡Dios! ¡Hasta un niño de primaria se daría cuenta!_

¿Y por qué yo no?

_¡Por qué no lo quieres aceptar!_

¡No hay nada que aceptar!

_¿Has oído la frase de "no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver"?_

¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con esto?

_¡Que tú eres el ciego! ¡No quieres darte cuenta de lo obvio! ¡Hasta tu familia lo nota!_

¿Mi familia?

_¡Sí! ¡Un día eres el vampiro triste, solitario y callado y al otro eres el alegre, sonriente y cariñoso!_

¡No…! ¡Pero no puedo estarlo!

_¡Quieres ganar la pelea cuando ya perdiste la guerra! _

¡No estoy enamorado! ¿O sí…?

─ Olvídala… olvida lo que_ crees_ que sientes, no vas a destruir la confianza que ella te tiene ─ susurré para mí mismo, oí la puerta abrirse para segundos después cerrarse con seguro abrí los ojos y miré a Christina atrás de mí, me giré rápidamente.

─ Christina ¿qué haces en el baño de hombres? ─ me sonrió con maldad y pegué mi espalda al lavabo, _todo por estar encerrado en tus pensamientos ¡Bien Hecho Edward! (nótese el sarcasmo)._

─ Lo siento, pero ya no puedo más ─ se acercó a mí y acarició la solapa de mi camisa ─ eres demasiado guapo para tu propio bien ─ se acercó peligrosamente hacia mí, a tal grado que sus manos se colocaron a mis costados y se recargaba en el tocador, la miré asustado ─ ¿Con que virgen? Así me gusta más─ dijo antes de romper dos botones de mi camisa.

* * *

Caminé como fiera hacia el estacionamiento, estaba enojado, avergonzado y quería romper un _porche amarillo turbo novecientos once_, Alice se encontraba subiendo las bolsas de lo que había comprado y cuando cerró la cajuela me miró, al hacerlo rompió en tremendas carcajadas, que estaba seguro, mis padres alcanzarían a escuchar, ¡Cualquier persona a 5 millas de ahí la pudo haber escuchado!, caminé más rápido hasta que me detuve a unos pasos de ella, en esos momentos ya se encontraba en el suelo, con las manos en el estómago, sin poder detener las carcajadas, tenía tanta ganas de patearla pero era una mujer y un hombre jamás golpearía a una dama. _Maldita educación… ¡Gracias a ella estás así!_

─ ¿¡Qué te paso!? ─ dijo eso antes de volver a,_ literalmente_, romperse entre risas, esperé a que se detuviera y lo hizo minutos después al ver mi cara enojada. Cuando paró la ayudé a levantarse.

─ ¿Qué si qué me pasó?─ grité enojado, asintió con una sonrisa ─ ¡Nada! ¡Sólo que una mujer desquiciada estuvo a punto de violarme! ─ dicho eso soltó las carcajadas, otra vez. ¿Qué no comprendía mi enojo? ¡La culpable de todo era ella! ¡Si no hubiera hecho que quedara en una cita jamás hubiese sucedido! Aunque tenía que reconocer que también era mi culpa, primero por no cerrar la puerta y segunda… por hacer de mis pensamientos e indecisiones una guerra.

─ ¡Edward! Por Dios… ¡es sólo una mortal! Pudiste haberla detenido en cualquier momento ─ me miró con burla, _por lo menos ya no se ríe, _pensé.

─ ¿Detenido? Si lo hacía se daría cuenta de que no era humano además me encerró en el baño de hombres y este se abre por fuera, ¿Qué diablos querías que hiciera? Que la rompiera y dijera "Oh disculpen por romper su puerta, es que una loca recién sacada del manicomio me quería violar" ¡Claro! ¡Eso es lo que hacen los humanos todos los días! ─ le contesté muy rápido, vi como se mordía los labios para no reír, la fulminé con la mirada.

─ Está bien, acepto que en eso tienes razón, pero ¡mírate! Parece como si un Tsunami te hubiera pasado por encima ─ rodé los ojos, desesperándome. Lo que menos me interesaba en esos _benditos _momentos era el saber cómo me encontraba físicamente.

─ Sí, y ese Tsunami se llama Christina.

─ ¿Y cómo sucedió? ─ me tomó la mano y me condujo al asiento del copiloto, se acomodó en el suyo y nos quedamos así por un par de segundos hasta que hablé:

─ Bueno, empezamos a platicar un rato y… ─ me detuvo con una sonrisa y con las manos alzadas.

─ Yo no digo eso, yo digo lo del "intento de violación"─ repuso riendo, puse los ojos en blanco.

─ Está bien, fui al baño y mojé mi cara, estaba asumido en mis pensamientos y no me di cuenta de que _Christy_ ─ recalqué el sobrenombre que mi querida hermana le había colocado a la joven, me estremecí ante su recuerdo ganándome una sonrisa de su parte ─ estaba detrás de mí…

FLASHBACK:

Miré asustado como dos de los botones de mi camisa volaron a mis lados, se lanzó sobre mí y antes de que me besara me moví, corriendo a velocidad humana hasta el otro lado del baño.

─ No me tengas miedo, no te haré daño… ─ se acercó otra vez a mí, quería salir inmediatamente de ahí, probablemente me veía como niño asustado, pero no tenía escapatoria, al menos de que alguien abriera la puerta del baño, y era casi imposible que una persona pasara por ahí de madrugada. Tenía que mantener el secreto de lo que _realmente_ era, así que tenía que comportarme como humano… el romper la puerta levantaría demasiadas sospechas y no estaba dispuesto a pasar una noche en la comisaría por el destrozo. _¡Diablos! ¡No tenía ni siquiera una pequeña salida!_

─ Por favor, no te me acerques, eso no es propio de una dama─ empezó a reír, no de manera amistosa, era una carcajada fúnebre, cómo si lo que le decía no fuese cierto.

─ Cariño… en estos tiempos no hay muchas damiselas esperando ser rescatadas por ahí… si esperas encontrar a una princesa en un enorme castillo, estás en el lugar equivocado, aquí no es como allá ─ se quitó el suéter, dejando una blusa de tirantes negra, que parecía como si fuera una segunda piel, la aventó al otro lado del baño, cada vez el miedo crecía más en mí. _Tenían razón… las apariencias engañan, y vaya que lo hacen._

─ No busco princesas ni damiselas en peligro sólo… no te me acerques ─ se acercó a mí y corrí hasta la puerta, la golpeé con tanta fuerza que casi se me olvidaba que tenía que aparentar ser un humano, un par de manos acariciaron mis hombros por detrás y unos labios besaron mi espalda cubierta por la camisa de manga larga que tenía. Me estremecí de pies a cabeza.

─ Nadie te va a oír además, la puerta se abre por fuera… lamento que tengas que estar en esta situación… pero ya no me puedo contener ─ tomó mi cabello y lo deshizo entre sus dedos _¡Que Dios me ampare! _¿Qué se debería hacer cuando una chica recién salida del psiquiátrico te quiere robar la _virginidad_ en pleno baño público? ─ No te asustes cariño… pareces un niño de primer grado… aunque así me gusta más, yo te enseño ─ agarró el cinturón y lo jaló hacia ella antes de estampar sus labios en mi cuello, en un auto-reflejo la me empujé levemente y le di la espalda, golpeando la puerta, _ni se te ocurra verla… que haga lo que quiera pero no la voltees a ver…_

─ ¡¿Alguien podría abrir la maldita puerta?! ─ grité golpeándola, temiendo excederme y tirarla de una vez, rebelando que no era humano… por más que lo deseara no podía hacerlo, pues la única solución sería matar a las personas que lo vieran, _no, tú ya no quieres ser un monstruo._

─ Tranquilízate cariño ─ empezó a besar mis hombros y a revolver mi cabello ¡Diablos! ¡Esa tipa estaba más que loca!, deseaba empujarla al otro extremo del baño, pero era un caballero, y por más desquiciada que estuviese la mujer, debía respetarla, eso haría un hombre con modales. La única solución era hablar con ella y hacer que se tranquilizara… de repente comenzó a sonar cosas indecentes en mi cabeza y unas imágenes aparecieron frente a mí, _¡Santo Dios!_ No podía creer que una mujer pudiera pensar cosas _tan_ intensas sobre mí, era… asqueroso, no encontraba mejor palabra para describirlo, estaba atrapado entre la mujer y la pared, _literalmente_. Por un segundo me imaginé que sería sentir los labios de Bella sobre los míos, jamás había besado a una mujer anteriormente, deseaba que mi ángel fuera la primera en todo y yo el primer hombre en tocar sus labios, su…

¡Alto ahí!

¡No! ¡_Tú no puedes pensar eso de una dama! Un momento… algo anda mal…_

─ ¡Christina!─ exclamé antes de apartar sus labios de mi barbilla. Le di otra vez la espalda y golpeé la manija de la puerta, la golpeé tres veces más mientras _Christy _jalaba mi camisa y mi cabello, la manija comenzó a forcejear y con un último golpe la puerta se abrió, sin pensarlo salí corriendo de ahí, sintiéndome como un idiota.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK:

Observé a Alice deshacerse entre risas mientras la miraba con frustración y enojo, suspiré dándome por vencido y esperé casi siete minutos para que recobrara el aire perdido, al terminar respiraba con dificultad.

─ Lo lamento hermano, pero eso es lo es gracioso que me han contado en mi vida… ─ dio un largo suspiro y rodé los ojos ─ Enserio… deberías arreglarte un poco ─ contestó con una sonrisa. Sabía que se refería a mi atuendo físico, me pasó un espejo y me observé, era un desastre: mi cabello estaba revuelto (más de lo que solía estarlo), la camisa no tenía los dos primeros botones, tenía lápiz labial en toda la barbilla y parte de la camisa, mi cinturón estaba desabrochado y tenía una expresión que cruzaba el enojo, vergüenza, frustración e indignación.

─ Yo te ayudo ─ dicho eso Alice empezó a mover sus manos en mi cabello, limpió el labial y como la camisa ya no tenía remedio, me la quité dejándome con una de manga corta, tomé el cinturón y lo abroché, minutos después me encontraba lo suficientemente decente para poder salir a la calle otra vez.

─ Estás más presentable ─ la duende sonrió de manera aprobatoria ─ regresemos a casa.

─ Espera un minuto ─ me volteó a ver ─ ¿Y mis tarjetas de crédito? ─ hizo una mueca.

─ ¿Me las regalas? ─ preguntó de forma inocente, puse los ojos en blanco, _otra vez_.

─ Olvídalo, tú tienes las de Jazz y las tuyas, dámelas─ hizo un puchero y me las entregó ─ ¿Cuánto gastaste?

─ Ten, descúbrelo tú mismo ─ Me dio un ticket y abrí los ojos por la cantidad.

─ Bueno, por lo menos es lo que pensé ─ metí el ticket en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y suspiré cuando Alice arrancó el carro y comenzó a manejar.

─ Alice… me gustaría salir un rato al bosque, ¿Podrías dejarme en el inicio de la carretera? ─ me miró sorprendida, un segundo después asintió y regresó la mirada al volante.

─ ¿Por qué quieres salir al bosque a estas horas? ─ La pregunta me tomó desprevenido, últimamente todo me tomaba por sorpresa.

─ Me gustaría estar solo, tengo que pensar en algo que Carlisle me dijo.

─ ¿Es algo malo? ─ negué ante su pregunta.

─ En realidad, es algo realmente bueno, pero hay algo que lo arruina─ me reí sarcásticamente al recordar la parte en donde Tanya entraba ─ lo más probable es que se los diga cuando llegues… pero necesito estar solo ─ me miró con desconfianza ─ además… tengo un trauma de por vida que superar─ nos reímos los dos, a pesar de todo… era algo muy gracioso, que obviamente, no le diría a Bella.

─ Está bien… pero te llamaré para que regreses ─ Asentí, tenía otra oportunidad con _mi ángel._

─ Gracias, Te quiero mucho hermanita, aunque en ocasiones me dan ganas de romperte tu pequeño y delgado cuello ─ sonrió de manera fúnebre.

─ Y yo a ti hermanito ─ detuvo el carro al inicio de la carretera ─ y yo a ti.

Me bajé del carro regalándole una sonrisa que me devolvió. Corrí lo más rápido posible para ver a mi niña.

Estaba ansioso por volverla a ver.

_Chicas... no se que decir, iré a vivir a Canadá y cuando me lo dijeron lloré como magdalena, es horrible saber que lo dejarás todo... y no se si actualice pronto. De ustedes depende, Puedo borrar la historia y dejar sólo el prefacio y volverla a publicar después (cuando pueda concentrarme en escribir) o la dejo y me esperan... sé que les prometí 8 mil palabras, pero era el POV Bella y me sentía terrible por dejarlas así, ustedes no tiene que pagar por ello, ya casi lo termino, pero de ustedes depende... esta vez no contestaré los mensajes, me duele la cabeza, he llorado mucho y me siento mal, sobre todo con ustedes amores míos. No las quiero perder T.T_

_Las adora, Dulce Cullen Whitlock._


	12. Momentos Inadecuados

Cap. 12 Parte 2 de 2: Momentos Inadecuados:

Mis manos acariciaron con delicadeza el álbum de fotografías que sostenía, temía romperlo y hacerlo añicos debido a la fuerza que ahora poseía, me era increíblemente difícil comprender – y aceptar- que ya no era lo que solía ser: una humana. Pero, ¿acaso que importaba eso si podía pasar una eternidad junto a é_l_?

—Vaya Bella, a este paso terminaras en un manicomio…— me susurré y abrí el álbum, comencé a hojear despacio el libro, recorriendo y observando imágenes, dibujos, pinturas, recuerdos, buenos y malos momentos… toda mi vida resumida en fotografías que esperaba poder guardar por toda la eternidad. Suspiré, era momento de olvidar todo eso y comenzar desde cero, una nueva vida, una nueva existencia. Pero, ¿y si Edward se enamoraba de otra mujer? ¿Podría soportarlo? No, por supuesto que no. Entonces, ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?

—Enamorarlo, eso debes de hacer si quiere tenerlo a tu lado por siempre… debes luchar por él.— me dije, pero ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a obtener fuerzas para hacerlo?, pase por el espejo otra vez: era linda, lo único extraño era la intensidad del rojo de mis ojos, y el hecho de no sentir a mi corazón palpitar… pero, ¿porque mentirme? todo era diferente, todo había cambiado, yo había cambiado… mis pensamientos se esfumaron al sentir una presencia en la puerta y reconocer tan delicioso aroma: era Edward. Me mire rápidamente en el espejo y arregle levemente mi cabello y enseguida corrí – mejor dicho, volé- hacia la puerta, cuando la abrí, lo vi: tan perfecto y despreocupado como siempre.

— ¡Edward!— grite presa de la emoción y lo abrace, el me correspondió y cargándome en sus brazos entramos, percibí un extraño olor, una mezcla de lavanda y rosas, agradable y por una extraña razón sentí un poco de ponzoña acumularse en mi boca. Trague en seco.

—Yo también te extrañe pequeña- susurro en mi oreja, no podía ser más feliz… hasta que abrí los ojos.

Mi sonrisa decayó por completo al ver una mancha en el cuello de su camisa y mi coraje incremento al darme cuenta de lo que era...

Era labial. Labial de _mujer_.

_Mí_Edward tenía labial rojo en su camisa. Mis manos se convirtieron en puños y me tense por completo. Él lo sintió y sacudió mi cuerpo, pero no le respondí, estaba asumida pensando en las formas de vengarme sobre aquella tipa que se había atrevido a tocar a _mi_ Edward.

— ¿Bella... sucede algo?— pregunto y con un dedo acaricie la mancha fresca, mientras se impregnaba en mi piel, levante el dedo furiosa, enseñándole el carmín que ahora adornaba mi mano. Abrió los ojos y sentí como empezaba a buscar alguna explicación. Pero yo ya no quería saber nada sobre él. La tipa _podría_ esperar su muerte un poco más, solo un poco.

— Yo... puedo explicarlo...

— ¡Claro que no puedes!— grité y vi como se asusto. — ¡Explícame porque tienes labial en tu camisa!— Edward retrocedió ante mi grito y me separe de él, mientras mis manos seguían siendo puños.

— Deja que te lo cuente todo Be...— Dijo en un suspiro y como soy _demasiado vulnerable_, acepte.

— Muy bien... tienes 5 minutos para contármelo todo. — dije con los brazos cruzados, el enarco una ceja, divertido de la situación.

— Mi dulce Bella... ¿Esta celosa?— sentí como mi boca caía ante aquello, porque _obviamente_ estaba celosa, pero no lo iba aceptar enfrente del.

— No, solo que...

— Deja que te cuente todo desde el principio. — Me interrumpió y no tuve más remedio que escucharlo. _De seguro son mentiras_dijo una voz de mi subconsciente, pero tenía que escucharlo, quería que dijera la verdad y me tuviera confianza.

—No comenzaras a reír... ¿cierto?— pregunto y yo hice un pequeño asentimiento, ¿cómo podía reírme de que alguna mujer hubiese tocado lo que es _mío_?— Bueno, cuando llegué a casa mi hermana Alice me "torturo"— Dijo con cierto miedo y no pude evitar sonreír. — Hizo que fuera con ella de compras, sabiendo que yo lo odio. Pensé que iríamos a comprar cosas simples, ya sabes, ropa, zapatos, maquillaje o cualquier tontería. Pero no, me llevo a otro lugar...— Dijo, como si intentase borrar los recuerdos y mi curiosidad creció... ¿qué era lo que perturbaba tanto a Edward?— Me llevo a una lencería.

— ¿Que?— Pregunte al borde de reírme por la cara de Edward... _es tan inocente._Me lanzo una mirada casi asesina haciéndome recordar que no tenía que reírme.

— Si, así como lo oyes — refunfuño y una mueca de asco cruzo levemente por su rostro, me dio risa su cara pero soporte las ganas de reír.

— ¿Por qué te llevaría tu hermana a una lencería?

— Para compensar el susto que le di a mis padres y hermanos... pero esa es otra historia. — Puso los ojos en blanco.

— Directo al punto...— comente, ya que si seguía escuchándolo olvidaría mi pregunta. — ¿Por qué tienes una mancha roja en tu camisa?— inexplicablemente mi enojo apareció.

— Algún día te contare la historia...— dijo con una pizca de humor, pero ya no quería bromear. Quera la verdad y buenas razones para romperle el cuello a la mujer.

— Dímela, ahora — dije cruzada de brazos. Mi humor cada vez era peor.

— Bueno, para hacer más corto el cuento, después de ir a la lencería — comento con una pizca de ironía — conocí a una muchacha, al principio parecía... normal, hasta que fuimos a una cafetería — Dio un largo respiro y continuo — bueno... al parecer enloqueció y se me lanzo encima...

— ¡¿Que se te, que?! — grite, esa era una genial razón para matarla. Pobre.

— Emmm... Sí, me dio un beso en el cuello y la empuje, después salí corriendo a velocidad humana y ahora ¡estoy aquí! — dijo con un tono infantil, en otras circunstancias hubiera reído. Pero no. Mis manos eran puños y en mi mente me imagine la escena de _mi_ Edward siendo acosado por esa estúpida e inútil humana, que lo único que hizo fue incrementar mi furia. Quería hacerla pedazos y demostrarle que nadie, absolutamente nadie se podía atrever a tocar lo que por derecho me pertenecía. Sentí unas cálidas manos sacudirme.

— ¿Bella...?— lo voltee a ver y vi su mirada llena de temor y pena, no quería que se sintiese así — ¿Estas enojada conmigo?

—No Edward, no lo estoy — conteste, ¿Cómo explicarle que no podía siquiera enojarme con _él_? — Estoy enojada con la maldita pe... que se atrevió a tocarte. — Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, no supe si por la grosería incompleta o por la ridícula situación, ¿Acaso le tenía celos a una indefensa humana? era demasiado irónico.

— Bella, mi dulce Bella, vaya que estas celosa — dijo con satisfacción, pero lo ignore, camine hacia la puerta y antes de que saliera se apareció delante mío.

— ¿Adónde vas?

— A chupar hasta la última gota de sangre de la estúpida que tiene sus labios marcados en tu camisa. Allá es a donde voy. — Comenzó a reírse pero yo seguía seria, cuando lo iba a empujar, tomo mi mano y la acaricio entre las suyas, no dije nada. Era demasiado el enojo que temía lastimarlo, me miro a los ojos y no pude evitar sonreír levemente.

— No te mancharas las manos solo por ella... ¿o sí? — ¿Acaso había sido yo o su voz tenía una matiz seductora?, lo pensé dos veces y descubrí que el tenía razón.

— Tienes razón — Otra mejor idea cruzo por mi mente y camine hacia la puerta, Ed. otra vez me detuvo.

— ¿A dónde vas?

— A tirarla por las escaleras, así no moriré intoxicada por su asquerosa sangre.

Después de decir eso, Edward comenzó a carcajearse, mientras yo lo fulminaba con la mirada y esperaba a que terminara. Trate de ignorarlo, pero oír a Edward reír era divertido, adoraba verlo así, tan lleno de vida y felicidad. Comencé a reír junto a él, después de unos minutos nos detuvimos, me tomo en brazos haciéndome soltar una risita cómplice y nos sentamos en el sillón.

— No sabía que eras tan cruel, Bella.

— No sabes todo de mi — me acomode para ver su rostro, me observo con curiosidad — todavía falta mucho por saber ¿no crees?

— Tienes razón... — dijo de forma pensativa — Entonces deberíamos...— un molesto chirrido lo interrumpió, y estuve apunto de lanzar su celular por la ventana, pero si ya le debía la vida, no quería tener que comprarle un celular nuevo.

— Bueno...— dijo con un tono molesto, escuche un "Edward regresa a casa ahora, necesitamos hablar" después de un "si" por parte de el. Colgó y me miro con tristeza y disculpa.

— ¿Por que siempre te necesitan cuando estas aquí? — pregunte molesta, siempre que todo iba perfecto su familia tenia que arruinarlo por completo.

— No lo se, supongo que a de ser algo importante... — se levanto y lo seguí hasta la puerta — Bueno...

— No te preocupes, ve.— dije intentando sonar lo mas convencida posible, lo que no me imagine es que sus labios se posaron en mi mejilla dándome un cálido y suave beso. Me sorprendí pero no me aleje. Se sentía increíble.

— Adiós.

Dicho eso se fue, dejándome una sonrisa en los labios y las enormes ganas de volverlo a ver.


End file.
